Rise of the Sidekicks
by BerryBliss
Summary: What happens when Kagami and the GoM find out that Kuroko has other boyfriends other than themselves? And to add more to it... their very own partner sidekicks on the basketball court! Who could win this war for Kuroko's affection? (KuroHarem)(Slight Jealous GoM and Kagami)
1. Prologue

**Hi minna~ Here's my second KnB fanfic, I'm excited for this one, hehe! It's somehow KuroHarem, but not all people in the series will fall in love with him... Most of them anyway :D**

**First of all, I would like to thank my writing "coach" (Yeah, pretty much the right term... and friend.) for this "homework", which resulted to this. I'll try to live up to your expectations!**

**Has anyone watched episode 18 in the anime? Not really a spoiler but... THAT FIST BUMP BETWEEN AOMINE AND KUROKO! ASDFGHJKL- I've seen it in the manga but... the anime just makes it so... CANON. (If you know what I mean)**

**Enough about that, here's the prologue! Please tell me what you think of this. And in case you want to view my other story ideas, they're all on my profile! :) Enjoy...**

**Oh and as for my other fic, Mentors, Miracles and Madness, chapter 8 will be coming soon! Just changing some things here and there... *smirks***

**Oh, and finally... Disclaimer: I do ****_not_**** own Kuroko no Basuke (huhuhu), all rights go to their respective owners. I only own the fanfic... and the side OCs who no one really cares about (Most of the time, my OCs are shippers of Kuro x _ (insert random name of harem contestant)**

* * *

The Generation of Miracles found it suspicious on how all of them had a date with Kuroko Tetsuya on the very same day with the very same meeting time. Not only that, they were all suspicious on why they all met along the way, it wasn't a coincidence right? It couldn't have been a coincidence. Fate was playing with them, **right**?

"Why the heck do I have to bump into all of you? And besides, Tetsu asked me out on a date! Get out of the way, or I'm going to be late!"

"Aominecchi, you're so stubborn and hot-headed! You're not the only one Kurokocchi has a date with today!" Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta started having their usual "cat fight", only to be stopped by Midorima Shintarou who stood between them.

"You are all so full of yourselves, getting a date from Kuroko isn't really a big deal... I think. And besides, he said **meet-up**, not** date**." Midorima Shintarou was blushing, he had meant to add that he also had a "date" with Kuroko, but he figured that would make him look so... so... un-himself-ish.

"Ah, but Kurochin told me that we would be all alone today... I'm so sad, Kurochin lied to me. You steal my snacks, I crush you." Murasakibara Atsushi was trying to show it didn't concern him, but the sweet-eating giant was good at showing he liked something... or someone, therefore contradicting what he had meant to do and say.

"Interesting... so it means Tetsuya all invited us out into 'dates' at the same meeting time and at the same place... as expected of **my **Tetsuya. He knows how to make things... _complicated_." Akashi Seijuro was thinking of a reason on why Kuroko Tetsuya would do such. _"Could he be hiding something from us?"_

No, no, Akashi did not like this conclusion. He thought even harder, but that seemed like the only sensible reason. Their former teammate never played with their feelings, or...

It could be someone else in the works.

"HEY! RAINBOW HEADS!" shouted out someone who was not too far from them. This made their heads turn, only to see a desperate-looking animal-like beast, desperately catching for breath, as if it had just come from its hunt for food.

"Why is he here?" Aomine's expression hardened into one of anger, he did not in the slightest like them being called as rainbow-heads.

"**Rainbow**-heads? That's so mean of Kagamicchi..." Kise tried to sound offended, but he somehow liked the idea of them being a rainbow. They are in fact a rather... colourful bunch.

"What business do you have with us, Kagami Taiga?" Yes, it was no other than the wild Kagami Taiga, looking as reckless as ever. Akashi Seijuro could not help but ask himself why he had deemed this –ahem- **_person_** as a rival in both basketball... and love.

"You all have to help me.. Grr... god damn it!" Kagami growled, he probably looked stupid right now. He did not like turning to his one and only rivals for help... not that he had a choice. He couldn't possibly turn to his teammates, so "unfortunately", he chose to turn to the Generation of Miracles themselves and join forces with them. He knew it was better than to lose to him.

"And why should we?" Midorima Shintarou could not think of any way on why he should help Kagami Taiga. The conflict between Kagami Taiga and the Generation of Miracles did not help in this situation at all.

"Because..." The red-haired tiger was reluctant, for he knew that the Generation of Miracles were all beasts who could easily devour him in competition, he knew they weren't to be messed with.

Not that he worried about that right now, he wasn't the one at fault here.

"Because what?!" Aomine Daiki was turning impatient, no way was he gonna help someone who got in the way in his relationship with his shadow.

"Now, now, Aominecchi we'd might as well listen to what he has to say..." At Kise's suggestion, Aomine sighed and calmed down. Seeing this, the blonde was relieved the tanned youth didn't go berserk, but if his hunch was right, he couldn't blame Aomine for not keeping his control.

For Kagami Taiga never came to them for help unless it concerned **that** person.

"Kisechin... whose side are you actually on?" Murasakibara usually didn't even bother to listen, but since Kagami wasn't really a "weakling", he'd might as well join the said conversation.

"Uh... both?" Kise shrugged, he was somehow more of the cheering type than the leader type after all. Even if the competition involved him, he would support both sides with all he got.

"Don't waste our time, Taiga. We had agreed to... go meet up with him, I –ahem- _we_ could not possibly keep him waiting any longer. " Akashi Seijuro was about to walk pass through him when he was stopped by the firm grip of Kagami Taiga's hand on his own.

"Don't touch me with your filthy hands, only Tetsuya has the right to touch my hand like that outside of the court." Akashi's fingers slid off the sweaty hands which held them tightly. "I hope I have made myself clear."

"Oh sorry about that..." Kagami sarcastically apologized, Akashi sensed this and he was returned by a glare. "No wait, that's not what I came for! I have bad news for all of you..." His eyes wandered to see if anyone else was listening, sensing the coast was clear, he continued.

"Kuroko... that guy... he has a boyfriend, and it's not one of us."

Some thought he was lying, some thought it was all bull. However, they all meant the same.

No one challenges them to a game of Kuroko Tetsuya's love, **no one.**

"Who on Earth would Tetsu fall in love with other than us?!" Aomine exclaimed, somehow sounding exasperated.

"Is there a person who loves Kurokocchi more than me? No, absolutely not!" Kise started stomping his feet, and the rest knew better than to not cover their ears, for they knew noise pollution was coming.

"I knew Oha-Asa was right nanodayo. Today is a day of misfortune." Hearing this, they couldn't help but ask themselves how Midorima Shintarou could still stay calm about this **and** still talk about luck and horoscopes.

"So... who is it? This guy Kurochin's in love with... we'll just have to crush him, right?" Murasakibara Atsushi did not even consider the fact that crushing that poor guy, whoever that was, could cause to Kuroko Tetsuya's disappointment. He was glared at by Akashi, telling him to keep silent and never say that again. He could only pout, he knew that either way, Akashi Seijuro would kill this guy and get Kuroko in the end, the mere thought just somehow annoyed him.

"It's someone you know very well... big guy." Kagami nodded to himself, as if he had just delivered both a good clue and a good nickname.

"Now's not the time for guessing games, Bakagami! Get to the fucking point!"

"Silence, Daiki, control yourself." Akashi chastised, then telling him to go on with what he was saying. He smirked at the thought, that something interesting was finally happening.

"It's... **Tatsuya**." as he breathed out his "brother's" name, he couldn't help but feel nostalgia. He shook this off and thought the present was what mattered, yes, he himself knew that he and the Generation of Miracles didn't like Kuroko's heart get stolen by someone else.

"But... Murochin never told me about it."

"Did you think that he would tell you? That guy's really **really** selfish and secretive, he thinks secrets make him look all mysterious... Believe me, I've known him for a long time."

"Very well, Taiga, you sound convincing enough. We're going." They could sense killing intent being emitted directly from Akashi Seijuro, they shivered at the thought that Himuro was the target of the former captain's hatred.

"Uh... Akashicchi, where **are** we going?" Kise asked out of curiosity, he could not follow the conversation at all.

"Is that not obvious? We're off to see Tetsuya." Akashi looked up at the clear blue sky, enveloped with white clouds.

The sky reminded him of his dear shadow, and it just made him want him even more.

_A storm was coming..._

* * *

Himuro Tatsuya flipped his cell phone close and shook his head, he found playing hide and seek with Kuroko Tetsuya really fun... in a weird way. In fact, Kuroko probably wasn't even trying to hide, maybe he was just there and yet Himuro just couldn't notice him.

_Where could he possibly be?_

Himuro looked around the park, they had agreed to meet there. But he figured that since it was still early, Kuroko probably hadn't arrived yet.

He sat down with his hands calmly settled on his lap, but somewhere in him, he was just somehow excited.

And since his "brother" Kagami Taiga wasn't with them, he wouldn't need to hold back on having quality time with the phantom sixth man of the Generation of Miracles.

_Speaking of the Generation of Miracles... I wonder if they'll kill me once they find out... _

Himuro shivered at the thought of those prodigies being angry at him, he practically couldn't imagine how much chaos and bloodshed that would cause.

"Himuro-kun, would you please get off me?" A blank voice spoke out of nowhere, and it was all too familiar for him.

He had noticed too late, that he was actually sitting on Kuroko Tetsuya's lap. He quickly stood up in surprise, he still hadn't got used to his... soon to be boyfriend's weak, almost unnoticeable presence.

"I'm sorry about that, Kuroko-kun. Was I heavy?" he joked in a teasing tone.

Hearing this, Kuroko could only smile and tell him he was honestly heavy, how he was so honest and innocent deeply pleased Himuro Tatsuya.

_Did my heart just skip a beat?_

"Did I keep you waiting? If so, I'm sorry about that..." He somehow felt guilty for making Kuroko wait, he had no excuse for being late. The almost without emotion phantom sixth man of the Generation of Miracles actually accepted his suggestion of going out on a **date**.

"Not at all, Himuro-san. However, I am worried about something..." The boy seemed concerned about something gravely, and it's been weighing on him all day by the looks of it.

"What could it be, Kuroko-kun?"

"Well... today was supposed to be the day when I meet up with everyone from the Generation of Miracles, and it seems my schedule with them collided with ours... I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to be a burden... It would have been rude to refuse your offer after all." The blunette said apologetically with matching eyes which seemed to look deep into Himuro's soul.

"No, you misunderstand. You're not being a burden at all... If you had told me, I could have just rescheduled this. In fact, I should be the one apologizing... I didn't know you were also _busy_ with them..." He would have appreciated it more if Kuroko had told him beforehand though, he did not say this, for he didn't want to hurt the blunette's feelings.

"Well then," he continued on, better than doing nothing. He didn't want Kuroko Tetsuya to be bored with him on their first date together. "Where do you want to go? We have plenty of time."

"Hmm... Himuro-san, can you decide?" Kuroko was obviously clueless on how dates were supposed to be like, but of course that's where Himuro's dating experience comes in.

Wait, did he even **_have_** any?

He'd might as well rely on his experience with girls trying to get him into having a date with them. Due to those happenings in the past, he studied more on girl's preferences for dates in case he gets a girlfriend in the future.

_Oh well, gender doesn't really matter right? What's important is the feelings you put into the date._

_What would the Generation of Miracles do in this case?_

_What would "little brother" do in this case?_

_No, no, _he said to himself, he couldn't even imagine one of them dating Kuroko without the others tagging along or stalking them.

"Well, Kuroko-kun... let's start easy, shall we? Let's try... that place." Himuro Tatsuya's finger was pointing at the newly-opened amusement park, and Kuroko merely nodded at this.

"Okay," Kuroko said silently. For reassurance, he found himself holding Himuro's hand. Himuro could only smile at this, only now had he noticed how small the blunette's hand was, and how warm it felt on his.

"This is the first time," Kuroko looked up at Himuro, who was bit taller than him.

"Huh?"

"That... I actually held someone's hand of my own accord."

Hearing this, Himuro felt himself blush. He couldn't believe he was his first, it was probably a big deal, considering he does have a lot of –ahem- harem contestants.

"I see... is that a bad thing?" he chuckled.

"No, not at all. In fact I'm glad it's Himuro-kun, and not anyone else."

While the two boys were having the "time of their life", a certain someone was seeing this from afar, his eyes glinting as if he had just won the lottery.

"I can't wait to tell them, wahahahaha."

He quickly grabbed his cellphone and browsed his contacts, seeing the contact labelled "Shin-chan", he quickly went into action.

Once he sends this message, one will be eliminated from the game, this could momentarily guarantee his safety. Two birds in one stone, how clever.

**Message sent.**

He smirked at this, he could practically hear the Generation of Miracles' disapproval of this from miles away, especially Midorima Shintarou's.

* * *

"This message... of all times, Takao had to attempt to annoy me again." Midorima shook his head in disapproval, just remembering his teammate's face annoyed him. "Today must be the most unlucky I've had in my entire life."

"Midorimacchi, you're over-exaggerating... Wait, what message?" Kise blinked in surprise. He grabbed the cell phone from Midorima and speed-read the message. "Wait... is this true? NO!"

"Ah, stop being so noisy, Kise. Don't go crazy over one single message-"

"Look at this Aominecchi, and you'll see what I mean!" Aomine Daiki literally stared unto the screen and didn't budge for 5 seconds. Kise had to slap Aomine's face to bring him back to Earth.

"What was that for?!" Aomine growled, glaring at the blonde for his actions. Kise backed off and said it was to wake him up, defending himself from Aomine's continuous cuss chain.

"I didn't know Murochin was like that... friendship over." Murasakibara Atsushi was utterly... furious for some reason.

"Maybe telling them it was Tatsuya wasn't a good idea..." Kagami muttered. He somehow felt sorry for Himuro, but there was no room for pity in competition, and he knew that very well.

"Ryouta, can you please had that cell phone over?"

E-Eh, but Akashicchi, this isn't mine..." Kise protected the cell phone, even though he wasn't a fortune teller, he pretty much knew what was about to happen.

"Well then, Shintarou, may I?" Akashi turned to look at Midorima, and Midorima had no choice but to agree. He was already saying his prayers for his cell phone.

Akashi wrapped his fingers around the cell phone, and it didn't turn out pretty. His fingers squeezed the cell phone hardly, and cracks emerged, until the glass on the screen completely shattered by his strong grip. It broke down and what remained was a lifeless phone.

"I'm sorry, my hand slipped..." Akashi said mercilessly. The rest knew better than to insult him further. "I really have the urge to kill someone right now... who is it I wonder?"

"Holy sh- Is this place even safe?" Aomine felt a surge of panic, when their former captain back in Teiko was like this, he knew nothing good would come out of it.

"Well, the message did say Kurokocchi and Himuro-kun looked all chummy and close, holding hands and all..."

"Ne, ne, is someone going to die now?" Murasakibara asked intentionally, he somehow liked the thought of someone dying right now, for some unknown reason, it just sounded like a really brilliant idea.

"Shh... Murasakibaracchi, don't go giving him ideas!" Kise was frantic, fearing Akashi would actually do so. He didn't need more phones and people dying in front of him, for Kise Ryouta never liked funerals.

"Akashi, are you..."

"I'm fine, Shintarou, in fact, I feel better than ever." Akashi cut in, as if knowing what Midorima Shintarou had meant to say. He wore his sadistic smile again, and this probably served as a warning.

_A sign that... the trigger had been pulled, and all he had to do was to hit the target._

* * *

**Chapter 1 is already in the works while I'm typing the author's note hehe~ Well, first will be Himuro. No spoilers for who are next, please remember that this is only a fanfic. And... I sort of forgot what Himuro called Kuroko and what Kuroko called Himuro... Well, Kuroko's pretty polite, he addresses people with a "-kun" so I figured... yeah. As for how Himuro calls Kuroko, addressing Kuroko as "Tetsuya" seemed rather weird when their relationship is only at the beginning state (Yes, there will be development :)) ), so I figured he would start with being all formal :V But don't worry, that'll change as this goes on.**

**Thank you for reading! :) Hope you liked it!**

**Edit: Changed it to "Himuro-san", well yeah, I guess formalities in Japan work that way :D thanks for the suggestion by the way, AspergianStoryteller-san. And also, I almost forgot that Kagami called Himuro by his first name -_- sorry for the inconvenience.**

**-BerryBliss**


	2. Chapter 1: No Turning Back

**Here's Himuro and Kuroko's "date" for Valentine's! :) Well... someone had to interrupt =3= I'm sorry if this update is really bland and all... but this is really necessary for the next chapters. Chapter 2 is almost done so... :) Enjoy! This chapter felt really awkward... feels so wrong yet so right.**

* * *

Most of the people within the amusement park were couples... not that Himuro Tatsuya and Kuroko Tetsuya were an exception.

Or wait... were they?

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Kuroko-kun." Himuro grinned widely carrying with him the promised drinks. Seeing this, Kuroko expressionlessly grabbed the vanilla shake and said a timid soft "thank you". He started sipping, and Himuro knew the blunette was pleased. He was glad Kuroko Tetsuya was having a good time just like he was, knowing his teammate's "advice" had come in handy.

* * *

_"Atsushi, what do you do to calm Kuroko-kun down?" Himuro asked all of a sudden, and his purple-haired teammate could only turn around and stare at him for a moment, then finally speaking._

_"Uh... Murochin, why're you so interested? Since when did you start caring about Kurochin?" Murasakibara asked suspiciously._

_"Just... for some reason. Well, I guess I'm just curious. You know, curiosity kills." _

_"Mmm... Kurochin loves vanilla shakes I guess, so I give him as muuuch love as possible. But I have to admit..." The giant seemed to feel even smaller and smaller, and Himuro asked why._

_ "Sad to say, I think Kurochin loves vanilla shakes more than me."_

_"Really? And why is that?"_

_"It's because... you see, I love Kurochin sooo much and yet he doesn't love me back, and yet when he sees vanilla, he seems to be even happier than when he sees me." Murasakibara put on a slight pout, at this, Himuro chuckled. It was the first time he had seen something like that on the tall center's face. It struck his interest, what kind of person would make not only Taiga, but also Murasakibara Atsushi like this. _

_True enough, he knew Kuroko Tetsuya. They had faced each other in basketball, and they already talked to each other. However, Himuro had only seen the phantom sixth man of the Generation of Miracles, not the real Kuroko Tetsuya outside the basketball court._

_"We'll have to see about that."_

_"What was that? You said something, Murochin?"_

_"No, nothing."_

* * *

Himuro still chuckled at the thought, seeing his teammate **pout** like that was really worthwhile.

He decided to keep it to himself, that that was actually his share which he had sipped on a while ago.

He smirked at the said happening, somehow happy they had an indirect kiss without the latter knowing.

"Is it good?" he asked, he had received a brief nod of approval.

"Yes, thank you for all of this, Himuro-san. I'm really happy right now..." The blunette seemed to be experiencing pure bliss, and Himuro couldn't help but notice you can make him happy just by giving him a vanilla shake.

He now knew why the Generation of Miracles and Taiga liked this seemingly fragile yet actually strong boy.

Only being with him meant immediate happiness, the mere act of him thanking you felt so good.

He then thought of what the Generation of Miracles could have done to make Kuroko so sad, the mere thought of it somehow saddened him too.

"Kuroko-kun," he said abruptly out of nowhere, managing to continue the conversation. "What do you want to do next?"

"Hmm..." Kuroko's blank blue eyes wandered, looking around at the surrounding rides. It was quite a sight, children were happily wandering around, and you could practically hear people screaming from far away.

"Himuro-san, why don't we try that together?" Kuroko pointed his finger innocently at the roller coaster up ahead, still wearing his same blank expression.

_"Unexpectedly bold, this one."_ Himuro thought.

He knew that it was going to be a tough ride. For confirmation, he once again asked if that really was what Kuroko wanted, and what he got was a nod without any hesitation present in it. He had never thought he would see the famous Generation of Miracles' phantom like this, he looked like a child in a way, who was pleading for something he wanted deeply. His eyes looked at that and only that.

Great... now he was jealous of a roller coaster.

"I've... never really ridden a roller coaster before." Kuroko faced Himuro with a sad expression, it didn't look that much different, but there definitely was a hint of sadness and nostalgia. It was as if he were in his own isolated world, alone and lonely.

"...Really?" Himuro was somehow surprised, but he did not treat such as a weakness.

"Yes... Akashi-kun and the others wouldn't let me. I tried to sneak away but they always seemed to catch me..."

"I see... but you weren't with them forever were you? Why didn't you just go when they weren't around?" Himuro knew he had crossed the line, for he saw the smaller boy's expression turn into something which resembled regret.

"...Precisely because they weren't there... that's why I didn't." At this, Himuro did not understand. He knew he had yet to understand more, but he did not want to delve into unnecessary territory. He knew that he could never fill that gap between the Generation of Miracles and Kuroko.

Yet... even though he knew, why did he feel so _powerless_?

"That's why when I invited all of them to meet-up... I thought we could finally... we could finally talk normally like the old times." Hearing this, Himuro felt a pang of guilt, to think he had actually interrupted something so important, he didn't know how to make it up to Kuroko.

No... deep inside him, he knew.

"Kuroko-kun, let's go ride that roller coaster... together."

* * *

"Ara? Isn't that Kurochin? Uwaa... he's riding a roller coaster." Murasakibara looked up, he did not have much difficulty doing so.

"Woah, woah wait. Freeze, isn't that that teammate of yours with Tetsu? What was his name again? Uh..." Aomine scratched his head, he never really was good with names.

"Himuro Tatsuya nanodayo. Really, just because Kuroko's name is the only name in your mind doesn't mean you can be forgetful of other people's names." Midorima chastised, and Aomine wanted to protest that his name was hard enough to remember. He didn't have space in his brain to think about people's names.

"Oh... So anyways, commander, what do we do?" Aomine looked at the shortest among the bunch, the said person turned around to face his former teammates.

"Nothing. We do absolutely nothing." Akashi smirked. "In fact..."

He stared up at the roller coaster, and his eyes met with Tetsuya's blue ones, and he could sense Tetsuya's shock.

"We just need to enjoy and watch things unfold. I wouldn't be worried if I were you, after all, I properly have a spy there."

"Huh? Who?" Aomine asked cluelessly, at this, the former Teikou basketball team's captain could only shape his lips into a smile out of amusement.

"Akashi, we weren't told of this, other people are involved in this uh... whatever you call it? Oh god, I so feel like Sherlock Holmes or something." Aomine riled up.

"There's no time for that, Minechin."

"So... who is it, Akashi?"

"It's ..." Akashi did not continue on, for he liked surprises. And not only would his fellow "investigators" be surprised, but also the "criminal" at hand.

The said criminal who took their Tetsuya away from them.

And when something was taken from them, they did not hesitate to go through best remain unsaid means to get him back.

As long as it was within their power, they were more than capable of doing it.

* * *

Now here he was with Kuroko Tetsuya on the roller coaster, sitting beside one another. And even though there were a lots of sights to see before him, for some reason, Himuro could only look at Kuroko. It's the first time he's ever been like this, and his "oh-so-mysterious" demeanor was starting to wear off... and that was a good thing, at least for him.

"Himuro-san... I think I'm... I'm..." Kuroko breathed deep, his expression seemed to turn pale at the very moment.

"Wait, Kuroko-kun, are you... scared? We could get off now, before it's too late." Himuro was somehow worried, though he somehow found it funny, how that weird request of Kuroko's turned out like this. He had yet to know, however, what seemed to make the blunette scared like that. It didn't seem like the roller coaster, for it seemed like Kuroko was looking downwards.

He looked over and tried to see what Kuroko was looking at, and at that moment.

Black eyes met heterochromatic ones, for there was Akashi Seijuro. Former captain of the Generation of Miracles, witnessing the whole scene, and he didn't seem happy about it. He wasn't alone of course, but what surprised Himuro the most was...

That Kuroko Tetsuya seemed rather _calm_ about this... or maybe it was just in his nature to be calm.

But still, who could be calm when some people chase you to the ends of the worlds, giving you no opportunity to even calm down and live in ease, the thought of it seemed really... restrictful.

The words Akashi mouthed were not audible, for it was merely absorbed by all the noise. He could however tell it was nothing good.

The roller coaster had operated, and they had no longer caught any more sight of the Generation of Miracles, for they were drifting farther and farther apart, until they couldn't catch any sight of them at all.

Why was it that he felt something was wrong? Were the Generation of Miracles really like that towards Kuroko?

He saw it differently though... as if the Generation of Miracles actually looked at Kuroko not with resent or hate... but desire, and wait...

Did he sense affection in Akashi Seijuro's eyes just now?

"Kuroko-kun, don't worry... We'll be safe for now, I don't know how much time the ride will buy us though..." He was worried, if it weren't for him, he and Kuroko would probably be safe now. He was thinking of a way when he had received a pat on his shoulder.

"Don't think you're safe, after all... We're here. Isn't that right..." A voice said from behind.

"Yeah, Tatsuya, don't take all the fun for yourself." Another voice said, it was creepily familiar.

"Wait, could it be...?" Himuro struggled to turn around, only to see Kagami Taiga.

"Yeah, it's me. Oh but don't worry, I can always make a comeback." Himuro knew that wasn't the problem, but he decided to let it slip, however...

He turned back to look at Kuroko, whose eyes were covered by two hands wrapped around it. He looked back once again to see the owner of the hands, he knew they weren't Taiga's hands, they seemed gentler...

He wasn't surprised that it was an all-too-familiar face as well, but he knew Kuroko knew this person better than he did.

"I missed you soooo much... **Kurokocchi**."

It was none other than Kise Ryouta, the small forward of the Generation of Miracles, the wielder of Perfect Copy and... one of the candidates for Kuroko Tetsuya's heart.

* * *

So... I tried to make a cliffhanger, I'm sure it wasn't a good one xD It's pretty much predictable, what'll happen next...

Just some treat for all of you, a sneak peek at chapter 2! :)

_Preview:_

_Himuro Tatsuya was not looking at it the simple way, he was looking at it like how a person in love looks at it._

_Simply put, humans aren't in their right minds when they're in love, and even sanity has its limits._

_For insanity was common enough for humans, what more for special humans like them?_

_What more for people who are in love with a gem like Kuroko Tetsuya? How much could they be driven by insanity now?_

**Aaaand that's all for now! Till the next update! :) Happy Valentine's Day everybody!**

**-BerryBliss**


	3. Chapter 2: Rides & Ruckus

**I... I really don't know what I'm doing with this story xD ! Well, here's chapter 2~! I'm almost done with chapter 3 and well, it's going well :) Thank you for the support! I'm glad a lot of people liked it! For guests reviews, I'll send PMs for people with accounts, As for guests, here are the guests reviews' replies!**

**Oggy: Yeah, I was like: "Takao would probably do that right?" xD**

**Lacie: Yep! That's pretty much the scenario ! ^_^ Hope you like this chapter :)**

**Well, that's it for now! Thank you for all the favorites and follows, I'll type them as thanks when I get more time and better connection! xD**

**Here's Chapter 2... enjoy~.**

* * *

Himuro Tatsuya did not know what was more frightening, how the roller coaster really wanted to make you puke or how two of your rivals for someone's love were unexpectedly acting goofy and all nice around you.

They hadn't even made a move on Kuroko... _yet_. In fact, they were screaming and laughing like crazy, Himuro had also noted that Kuroko looked like he had been blown on by a tornado. His hair was all over the place, but nevertheless, he looked... free, and happy.

"Kurokocchiiii, I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOUUUUUUU~ DAISUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKI!" Kise shouted out with all his might, and it seemed even funnier when joined with the fact that he was on the roller coaster, and that he was wearing disguise that wasn't really suitable for the said confession. He was wearing black shades, a black muffler (Even though it was humid), a black top, a black jacket, black jeans, basically black everything. He looked like a kidnapper from the movies who were planning their next strategy and finding their next target.

Or wait... _was_ he one? Well, he did have plans to take Kuroko away when he had the chance, but now he wasn't so sure. Kuroko looked genuinely happy, and he hadn't seen that for a long time. If he was like that around Himuro Tatsuya, he didn't see how interfering their relationship would do him any good. He wouldn't want himself to be happy if Kuroko was happier when he was with the Yosen player, that would make him seem like the greedy villain then.

"Shaddap, Kise! You're going to make everyone on the roller coaster deaf! For frickin' sake!" Kagami teasingly said, though he had to admit, he was telling the truth in such a way the blonde wouldn't be hurt that much... at least that's what he thought.

"Mou, Kagamicchi, you're starting to sound like Ahominecchi!" Kise wailed, and at the mention of Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya looked at them with curious eyes, as if wanting to know something awfully.

"Kuroko-kun?" Himuro asked, concerned. Maybe it really wasn't such a good idea, for them to bring up Aomine Daiki. No, everything, even them being on the roller coaster, really wasn't a good idea for both sides.

"Umm... Kise-kun, how's Aomine-kun now?" Kuroko smiled warmly, still remembering that moment which he still held dear, when they had exchanged that fist bump on the fateful day they won against Touou, however...

Ever since Aomine had taught Kuroko the "Phantom Shot", he had somehow felt guilty of something Kuroko didn't know. Kuroko tried to talk it out once, but Aomine just shook his head and requested for Kuroko to not talk about it ever again. They hadn't come in contact with each other, until the day Kuroko told Aomine to meet-up with him.

"Oh, don't worry about Ahominecchi! He's fine now! He was all happy when you asked him out to a date! The proof of him being all high and mighty is proof that he's back to being Ahominecchi!" Kise grinned merrily in response, and at this, Kuroko's facial expression loosened into something much like an expression of relief.

"I see..." Kuroko's shoulders felt a weight off them, his worries had immediately faded. Maybe he was just overthinking it, and how rude of him, he had forgotten he had meant to apologize to Kise. "Umm... Kise-kun..."

"What is it, Kurokocchi?" Even though they didn't face each other, their words were enough to just make them closer to each other. And besides... Kise was already used to watching Kuroko's tiny back from afar, and that alone had meant a lot to him. Yet... why?

Why wasn't he satisfied? Why was desire welling up inside him rapidly like this?

He knew that the only way for this to subside was for him to be assured that Kuroko was his and his alone, but recent events have proved that impossible, along with the unavoidable fact that Kuroko still remains ever so oblivious to their feelings.

"Thank you for staying with me till the very end, Kise-kun. I really appreciate it, though I may not be able to show it... I sincerely am." Kuroko turned to face Kise, and Kise was ready to hug the blunette again and have their faces snuggle each other like the old times, but he prevented himself when he remembered they were on the "danger zone".

And true enough, the roller coaster was wild, as if it really had a life and a brain, preventing them from making any moves on Kuroko. It recklessly turned and turned, it was surprising that most of the people weren't dizzy, and unfortunately... Kagami Taiga wasn't a part of that.

"Damn... I think I need to... Urgh... Kuroko, damn... I'm gonna die..." Kagami reached out for the sky, as if grabbing the last fragment of hope... just for him not to puke.

"Oi, Taiga, you can't even handle this? You cannot stand a chance in battling for Kuroko-kun's heart if you're like that..." Seeing Kagami's seemingly bewildered expression, Himuro knew he had struck a nerve. Kuroko seemed to show concern and asked if Kagami needed some help.

"Well, let's see... You think kisses help in this sort of thing?" Kagami grimaced at the thought, it was surprising that Kuroko didn't Ignite Pass Kai him.

"No no, Taiga, no dirty tricks." Himuro had seen through his brother's plans, and prepared to protect the blunette. Kise sensed this and attempted to make Kagami's face as far away from Kuroko as much as possible.

If he was given a chance to restate that, it would come in this form.

_Virgin lips are not yours for the taking, Taiga._

Himuro was really _really_ ashamed on how he was thinking of such thoughts, be he really couldn't help it. There is this part in a person's life when they do something like that at least once, right?

"Damn it Tatsuya, you were all dark and shit earlier about wanting to puke... To think you betray me now... Humph, I just hope Kuroko doesn't fall for someone like you, he deserves _better_." Kagami muttered, evidently trying to offend Himuro, though his weak attempt didn't work at all. At the back of his mind, Himuro was already questioning how Kagami Taiga was the better option compared to him.

"Kurokocchi deserves the **best**!" Kise nodded in approval, but he seemed to be referring to himself as the "best", which was quite obvious as high self-esteem.

This made Himuro think, who _was_ the best option for Kuroko?

He knew he had to root for himself and not worry about others, but judging by the scales, he didn't seem to have a chance.

But he'll have to rely on that 0.01 % to get through and win, and even though the chances are slim, that never really stopped him, did it?

**"YES! THE RIDE'S DONE!"** Kagami shouted out, glad he was still alive, and the other two (Namely, Kise and Himuro) were secretly not so happy that he didn't end up embarrassing himself in front of Kuroko.

But once they get off the roller coaster, that's when the real thing starts. There's no more room for going easy on one's opponent, it's an all-out war, and the battlefield does not stop being a battlefield unless a certain side wins.

"Hello, Ryouta, Taiga, and Himuro Tatsuya. What a surprise to see you here," a voice said with a hint of sarcasm, and the owner of the voice was quite obvious by now.

"A-Akashicchi, w-we, you see... We were just-"

"It's alright Ryouta, I did not come all the way here to waste my time reprimanding all of you and teaching you a lesson." The redhead walked forward, and every step somehow made Kuroko want to walk even further away from the approaching redhead.

"I came all the way here... to see Tetsuya. Isn't that right, Tetsuya?" The redhead was now rather close, _very _close to the blunette. Kuroko didn't know how to respond to this, he could basically hear his heart's fast thumping.

"Akashi-kun... I-"

"It's alright, you don't have to say anything for me to understand. I fully understand that this is Himuro Tatsuya's fault-"

"No, Akashi-kun, it's not Himuro-san's fault. I told him to come here and meet-up with me, he has nothing to do with this."

Hearing this piqued Akashi Seijuro's interest, basically... receiving the same treatment from Kuroko Tetsuya meant that...

They had new competition who'd might as well be on equal terms with them concerning the fight for Kuroko Tetsuya's affection.

"Himuro Tatsuya, yes? I'm Akashi Seijuro, how nice to meet you." It wasn't necessarily the first time they had met, well it was the first was rivals for Kuroko Tetsuya's love.

Akashi held out his hand, properly remembering his manners, and Himuro was about to take it when it was gently slapped away.

"I'm sorry, I just saw an unfortunate pest..." Akashi Seijuro grinned evilly, and Himuro immediately knew this guy meant dangerous business, no, he always knew. Forget about manners, this guy defied the laws of the world.

"Say, HImuro Tatsuya, why don't we have a competition here and now? For Tetsuya's affection that is." Akashi sounded confident, which was given. Kuroko, who was somehow aware of the situation now, just wanted to disappear. Now.

This wouldn't even have happened if they didn't have feelings for him, he had to do something.

But once Akashi Seijuro had something in his mind, he just wouldn't budge.

"But first of all..." The redhead affectionately caressed the boy's powder blue hair, whereas Kuroko seemed to feel somehow embarrassed, yet it felt so terribly... good.

"We have to do something about Tetsuya's hair first, we all want him to look his finest. After all..."

Akashi's lips touched Kuroko's forehead, causing quite the confusion. They could only gape at the sight, not only because it was unexpected, well not really when it came to Kuroko, but it was practically hard to imagine the Akashi Seijuro kissing someone out of absolutely no reason.

But also because... the person they had feelings for had just been touched by somebody else, and they wanted him pure. And by pure, that meant being free of another's touch, basically, they wanted him solely for themselves.

Most people do not look at the scenery along the way, they see what's ahead, they see the prize. After all, that's what they want, that's what they can't live without. They're the Generation of Miracles, they didn't need to work hard for victory, because victory simply came to them.

"We want the prize at its finest, don't we?" Akashi smirked, much to Himuro's displeasure. What kind of person was this? Treating a person like a possession, much like a prize only to be displayed in front of others. He just couldn't stand it, the rest weren't fighting for Kuroko at all, they were just standing at the background as if this were a natural thing.

That's it, he had set his resolve on winning. He needed to, for Kuroko, not for winning Kuroko's heart, but to save him from all this.

"I accept your challenge, Akashi-san."

_When a person is at the top... there's no other place to go then down. _

Even Akashi Seijuro's human, even within those monstrous abilities of his and the continuous streak of victory, there must have been a shred of humanity in him... _right?_

However, Himuro Tatsuya was not looking at it the simple way, he looked at it like how a person in love would look at it.

Simply put, humans aren't in their right minds when they're in love, and even sanity has its limits.

For insanity was common enough for humans, what more for special humans like them?

What more for people who are in love with a gem like Kuroko Tetsuya? How much could they be driven by insanity now?

* * *

**...I bet this has a lot of mistakes xD And typographical errors, I'm sorry, my grammar and vocabulary isn't really good either. I'll have to apologize for that. But well, thanks for reading this chapter once again! Please... review?**

**Anyone saw episode 19 of the anime? I was like: "OMG PUT IN MORE GoMKuro moments at once! xD" Well, here's some good news! Another surprisingly good idea ( coming from me -_-) is currently in the works. Please look out for that~! It'll be entitle: ****_"The Phantom Sixth Man's Sixth Child"._**** And well, he has five husbands. Translation: Trouble time ! :D**

**See you next update~!**

**-BerryBliss**


	4. Chapter 3: Forgiveness & Forgetfulness

**Well, here's chapter 3! This will wrap the HiKuro arc all up... and no I am not changing the rating to M (You'll know what I mean as you read on).**

**First of all, to my awesome coach (uhh...): Here's the complete chapter 3 which I just did this morning ! :D Hope you like it~**

**Next, I'm giving a shout out to all of those reading this: Arigatou gozaimasu~! I hope you all continue to read this story as it goes on.**

**To all who favorited as well: AkiraPhantomthief, AoiAkumaNeko, CriminalMinds4ever, DiamondLightHQ, EternalTearsoftheSky, Ezrudine, Fangirls and Shortcake, Fushimi Saruhiko, Green Lavender, ILuvYaoiEver, JunePKJunior, Kamami, KiyoraYuki1827, Kuroko8no8basuke, Kuroshiroryuu, Made2352, Mandykur, Mia Heiwojima, MidnightGold, MilkyUke, MuryoHato, Mzmilo,PolluxyLune, PrimoGiotto5510, PureEvilMarionetta, Rychizuu, SilverHaraki, SleepieBye, The Masked Ninja, TheStormPrincess, ToiletBrushCat, TunaForDesert, Vanilla1115, YOSHINO XD, babyrush, ben4kevin, blackraven623, breethe carolina, chiyami, .7, kittycat2654, knb143, mihashi821, momoka1808, nhimcon, pinkprincesa13, ryoka-chan, silvertwilightgemini, snowprinces, starhunter9147, sushi-dreamz, yukinome23, and yumikajima.**

**Thank you for all those who followed as well, and those reviews are really appreciated! Sometimes I even laugh off your reviews~**

**Phew, now that was long~! So, with that, thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

They really found it rather awkward and unique, yet somehow enjoyable at the same time to find out the contest was entitled: **"Kuroko know-it-all".**

It was somehow simple when heard, you just simply need to answer Kuroko Tetsuya's questions about himself, whoever guesses more wins. Of course, neither had any intention to back down. But seriously, HImuro was at a disadvantage in this one, he was well-aware that Akashi Seijuro had spent more time with Kuroko Tetsuya than him, not to mention he was a manically insane genius when it came to Kuroko Tetsuya.

He didn't remember being good at guessing, but he did have something called "a man's intuition." But of course, he didn't have an idea when it would even work, and in this case, Kuroko was different in a way he was almost unpredictable.

"Now, the competition between Akashicchi and Himurocchi is about to start! Now then, Kurokocchi, please do the honors!" Kise was obviously anticipating this, for not only would it be interesting, he could get to learn about him even more simply by listening... and being the referee. You never know... something unexpected might happen.

"Ah wait, we don't have that pressy-pressy buzzer they have in quiz shows..." Murasakibara interrupted in an almost childish way which only he could pull off, at least as far as they know. This was followed by somehow awkward silence, along with some disappointed expressions.

"I do not see who could be of help here nodayo." Midorima said, and they looked around to see if they could coincidentally meet someone who happened to have something that could be of help, but no one came.

"Well... I do have these." Aomine surrendered, and took out two basketball balls from his large backpack, which looked really heavy earlier, it suddenly struck them on what could have been in there. Judging Aomine, it was probably related to either basketball or... completely unrelated stuff... or maybe a third possibility could be Kuroko stuff. A Kuroko plushie maybe, or even a photo album of valuable stolen shots. They decided to leave it be, for in case if something like that was really there, they would avoid getting into more chaos.

"Aominecchi... Really, you're still a basketball idiot, even in situations like these..."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?!" Aomine growled, tossing one of the balls up and down while twirling the other with his finger, and well, the ball landed on Kise. No one knew if it was just an accident, or if it was on purpose, most probably the latter.

"Minechin, how does a basketball help?" Murasakibara asked cluelessly, he started looking at Kuroko then back to the ball in Kise's hands, and the cycle repeats all over again, until Aomine takes the ball away from Kise and tosses it to Akashi, which he dramatically caught, brilliant as always. He had received a glare from Murasakibara... not that he cared.

"Yeah, I ain't following the shit you're doing at all..." The other basketball idiot, Kagami Taiga, muttered out. He hadn't spoke for quite a while now, for he thought he would stay safe that way... at least that's what he thought.

"That's just because you're an idiot, your brain is too small to handle this." Aomine smirked, as if trying to strike a nerve. Well he didn't need to try, for Kagami Taiga was already somehow "offended", at least in a sarcastic way.

"Yeah, and your basketball brain is too big, you probably don't even have space to think clearly. Oh wait, sorry, I forgot to mention 75 % of your brain already belonged to Kuroko." Kagami teased back, and the two started to prepare for a fist fight.

"Now now, behave, Tetsuya will be troubled if you think too much about him, how selfish of you. Consider what others have to undergo while seeing the two of you fighting over something so _trivial_." Akashi chastised, and the two who had been fighting like cat and dog just now behaved and said two not so sincere apologies. At the back of their mind though, they knew Akashi was just being all high and mighty. He was probably just too excited to win over Himuro Tatsuya and get to spend some time with Kuroko.

Of course, no one wanted that (Well, no one but Akashi), but it wasn't like they could do anything about it. Akashi Seijuro was too formidable, he was too much of a beast, and when a beast sought out for food, it wouldn't hesitate to eliminate all competition.

They decided to put it this way, they couldn't live without Kuroko Tetsuya, and they needed to fight to survive. This was all probably just the start of all of it, they shouldn't be scared now, for the real battle hasn't even started yet.

"How about this? I, along with Akashi-san can dribble the ball while thinking of an answer, whoever gets to think of something first should run from here to that bench and then back, then touch Kuroko-kun for verification on who's first. Simple yes?" Himuro suggested confidently, it wasn't a bad idea, but a simple idea like that easily meant his doom, for Akashi Seijuro could see through simple tactics. But nevertheless, it was the only way.

He had to somehow convince Akashi Seijuro that he wanted Kuroko Tetsuya too, and somehow had to win... just somehow...

"Umm... Akashi-kun, Himuro-san, are the two of you ready?"

"Whenever you are." Himuro responded, he looked at his fellow competitor who was just standing there without saying anything. Was he being too confident?

"Tetsuya, be more specific next time, or my mind will wander off to such _things _again... It's too amusing for my own good." Akashi said, obviously pleased, having his own thoughts at the moment.

"Ah! Akashicchi, you just thought of something dirty!" Kise Ryouta's hunch was one of preciseness, and not so surprisingly, it was right.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Akashi shot back, and Kise could not say anything in return. Instead, he just sulked in a corner and started going into "I'm so hopeless and dumb" mode.

"Well then... If you say so..." Kuroko paused, and they braced themselves for the first question.

"What did Kagami-kun first call me when I got into the Seirin basketball team?"

It wasn't a particularly hard question, however it was one that neither knew. They just had to resort to narrowing down all the possible answers until the most probable one comes out. Himuro was somehow thankful that Kuroko had gone easy on him, he didn't know if Kuroko had done this on purpose but- It was most likely Kuroko knew Himuro knew more about Kagami than the others, so to somehow put him in an advantage, he had decided on this question which was directed more on Kagami.

In other words, he somehow felt that Kuroko wanted him to have a chance to win. Maybe he did have a chance after all, maybe he could live to see the day after tomorrow.

He thought hard, Kagami had always been the blunt, rude type. He wouldn't sugarcoat anything at all, and whatever he wanted to say, he would say.

After thinking for a short yet worthwhile amount of seconds, he quickly dribbled the ball and headed for the checkpoint. Akashi saw this, amused, yet it somehow struck his alert. He'd might as well do this and let Himuro lead first, he knew that people when on the lead, would start to grow overconfident. And besides...

A game of nothing but straight victory was quite boring, no?

Himuro Tatsuya skilfully dribbled and ran for Kuroko, he was basically charging at him. Then, they embraced into a somehow tight hug that perhaps counted as a touch... I think.

"Wai~ Murochin~" Murasakibara cheered in a babyish way, Akashi shot him a glare and that mischievous smile immediately disappeared, turning into a serious poker face frown.

"Taiga probably said: 'No way, a weakling like him?' or something close to that." Himuro confidently said, and well, he was right. The Generation of Miracles did not know this, and of course, when anyone said something bad about their shadow, well, that person is immediately gotten rid of.

"Damn it, Kuroko, you're doing this on purpose!" Kagami was somehow worried and scared of what could be left of him after this day.

"Huh? Kagami-kun, did I say something wrong?" Kuroko asked obliviously and slightly tilted his head, and of course, this small gesture of innocence triggered the determination of well, everyone.

"Taiga," Akashi called Kagami, which immediately caught his attention. "We'll deal with you later."

"Ne ne, Akachin, isn't it kinda unfair that well... Kurochin's the only one asking the questions?" Murasakibara pouted, and Akashi protested on how it was in all ways fair, that is... in defense of Kuroko Tetsuya.

But he thought hard, if it were the rest of the Generation of Miracles asking the questions, then he would have better knowledge. They had known each other since middle school, he had seen Kuroko back then, he was the only person in his eyes. He saw things Himuro Tatsuya didn't see, things he couldn't even fathom, miracles that were so rare they were phenomenal.

"...Very well," he considered, "However, I shall be giving Daiki the right to be first."

Of course there was practically a reason. He already knew how Aomine Daiki's mind worked... three words. Simple and perverted. That was it, and by now, he pretty much already knew what Aomine Daiki would probably ask.

"YEEEES! LET ME DO THE HONORS! THAT'S RIGHT! Well then, before that... *cough* ." Aomine smirked, and they were all thinking whether that excuse of a pretended cough was necessary.

"What would I probably say when Tetsu sucks my dick for the first time?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Without a moment of hesitation, Akashi proceeded to the checkpoint, carefully handling the ball. He knew it would be a perverted question, and even though it wasn't necessarily appropriate – nor was it a question he liked-, he knew the answer to this one naturally, just like how one would know one's name by heart.

"Damn..." Himuro smirked, "I'm beat."

"Are these questions even legal?" Kise shrugged, and he was exchanged a glance from Murasakibara obviously shouted out: **"Of course they are."** Which... did not help at all in calming his dirty imagination, except of course, he was the one instead of Aomine.

"If this were legal, then Japan would be a rather messed up country now, would it not?" Yes, Midorima caught the right word... this was all messed up.

"You motherfucking cheater! We and Kuroko haven't even done it yet!" Kagami growled, obviously... jealous. But well, he had realized too late that he was being jealous of nothing real, for as Aomine mentioned, it was a **what if** and not a **what did**.

"Well, first _come_ first serve... if you know what I mean." Aomine said... juicily, having some hidden meaning in that statement, which somehow turned out to be a pun.

"Aomine-kun... that's not very nice. And besides, we did nothing of the sort, nor do I have the intention to." It sounded like a rejection, but well, Aomine was deaf to Kuroko's negativity towards him.

"Well... we did."

"WHAT?!" Various shouts had burst out from most of them, even Akashi who was trying to keep his calm had done so.

"JUST JOKING, PEOPLE! In my dreams, we did it _in my dreams_." Aomine dismissed, much to the relief of all of them. Well, if that had really happened, then that would mean they had already lost, even though the battle had not yet started.

"You stupid- It's not a good joke!" Kagami chastised, and Aomine was about to say he was starting to sound like an old lady however Akashi had brought their attention to him when he intentionally made the ball miss them. He had done that purposely, and as always, it did work.

"Daiki would probably say: 'Ah, Tetsu, that feels soooo good, damn, could we do this everyday?' At least, that's what I concluded..." Akashi smirked, and for a moment, it really sounded like those were his own words, his own words of pleasure and enjoyment.

"Akashi..." Midorima said with a face of stricken horror... and this was not made up. The way Akashi said it so out of character-ly and so straightforwardly creeped them all out, they couldn't blame Midorima at all. Even Kuroko seemed surprised, for it was THAT rare for him to see this side of Akashi Seijuro.

"D-Damn... That's exactly what I thought." Aomine Daiki embarrassingly admitted, and there we go again, Akashi Seijuro never fails to surprise anyone. He and Himuro were tied, and the next question would decide the fate of well... all sides.

"Who asks next? I'm excited..." Murasakibara was saying it like how a baby wanted a lollipop, he was obviously interested.

"Uh... Can I have a turn?" Kagami volunteered... not like that mattered, what mattered was that it seemed like a battle cry for Kuroko's affection, very befitting of Kagami in a brainless way.

"Yes... why not? It'll make things a bit more... interesting." Akashi said with a hint of sarcasm, as if victory would obviously shine on him. Himuro took a slight nervous glance at his opponent, he somehow felt rather pressured. He needed to answer, he needed to bet his pride as a man on it.

"Okay... Here we go." Kagami braced himself, thinking hard of a hard enough question to leave the both of them stumped.

"Who was it that let Kuroko suffer all this time, yet still have the nerve to show their faces without a single hint of regret?"

Kagami knew he was being rather rash, and that he had let his emotions control him, but he just couldn't keep it in anymore. He had properly seen it, how his teammate had sacrificed a lot for the Generation of Miracles, and yet here they were, being completely competitive for Kuroko's feelings. Kagami somehow thought he deserved better... he deserved Kuroko more than they did.

The Generation of Miracles had mixed expressions about this, and even though they had obviously been hurt, there was a mixture of anger, directed at them.

Himuro took this chance, he knew that this was the moment he had been waiting for. He looked at Kagami with a thankful expression and Kagami managed to do the usual thumbs up, Himuro quickly knew what he had to do.

Every step which he ran, he felt a certain feeling that it meant one step closer to Kuroko, he had never felt this way. True, he had loved doing things his way, with all his heart, but it's been a while since he had felt that, it's been a while since something touched his heart, not even basketball managed that.

He embraced Kuroko, and that moment marked it all.

"The Generation of Miracles, they... changed it all, and it's about time they apologize and ask for forgiveness, don't they?" Himuro smiled and looked at Kuroko, who was obviously happy that Himuro did not react and judge them at all.

"And so with all that over... the winner is Himurocchi." The words sounded so soft from Kise's mouth, and yet they seemed loud enough to change the world.

Akashi Seijuro had actually lost in a battle for Kuroko Tetsuya's love... and to think he lost to someone who had known Kuroko for a shorter while than he did.

Himuro internally cheered, it seemed like the time of his life. It was all too good to be real, but... He had forgotten something, something very important.

"Kuroko-kun."

Kuoko faced him with a questionable look, and Himuro nodded reassuringly in response. Kuroko then understood and seriously faced the Generation of Miracles.

"That's all in the past... It's about time we let go of all that isn't it? And... I'd already forgiven you all a long time ago, for as long as I can remember."

"Kurokocchi..."

"And to think... I would be the one standing confused in front of you right now... Really, Kuroko, you're too hard to handle for your own good."

"Kurochin... Yay! You mean you forgive me for sipping on your vanilla shake back in middle school?" They knew Murasakibara was missing the point, but they decided to let it slip for now. They couldn't blame him for talking nonsense, this was too good of a time for them to even consider being sane.

"So... Tetsu, you mean...?"

"Yes, Aomine-kun," he confirmed, "It's all in the past... for what's important... is what's happening here and now, and the feelings put into it are all that ever mattered."

_It was what they __**loved **__about him... That ability to easily forgive, that warm smile on his face which greeted the new tomorrow they had waited for so long to arrive..._

"Wait, damn, I feel sooo left out. What's with all the Teikou drama? **WHY AM I NOT INCLUDED IN THIS?!**" Kagami exclaimed.

"It's because... Tetsuya doesn't want you to be involved in it." Akashi smirked, and Kagami felt that he was being killed at the very moment (simply speaking, heartbroken). But well, he was happy enough for Kuroko that he was now getting along well with the Generation of Miracles, and that was all over.

Akashi turned to face Kuroko, and much to Kuroko's surprise, Akashi approached him and whispered one word.

_"Sorry."_

It was what he had been waiting for all this time, to see his dear ones back to what they were from the past... To see them back to their former selves again, to see them welcome him into their lives once again with open arms...

"It's alright, Akashi-kun. But I do have one thing to say though... will you listen?"

"Yes, Tetsuya, anything you'd like."

"... I missed the Akashi-kun from before, but I didn't know he was right in there all along."

Even though this comment was directed at Akashi Seijuro, they couldn't help but find themselves smiling. Maybe it was the fact that Kuroko Tetsuya had finally forgiven them, or he finally had a smile on his face... or maybe both.

"Akashi really missed you, Kuroko... not like I wanted to tell you or anything, I just figured you needed to know." A faint blush was visible on the shooter's face for a second, but it immediately faded away into his prideful façade.

"Thank you, Midorima-kun, I appreciate the thought of you wanting to tell me."

It was just too much to take in, Midorima was almost about to mutter stuff about Oha-Asa to distract himself for blushing over Kuroko again, but he decided to just shut up and keep quiet about it.

Well... not like he could. Even though he was a tenacious person, he wasn't that tenacious to keep in his love and that stoic expression for too long, he was properly a person in love after all.

He didn't even know if that was normal anymore, if **_he _**was normal anymore.

Well, one thing's for sure, normal definitely didn't describe Midorima Shintarou.

He had no intention in changing thought, for if he changed even further... he might lose his chances for winning Kuroko's attention, he knew well enough that the boy liked people as who they were, he accepted them for who they were... and Midorima loved him for that.

"Ne, Midochin, ya' sure you don't have a fever? You're red all over... you're starting to look like a Christmas tree..."

Something in Midorima just snapped, he shot a glare at Murasakibara and just managed to stay in a corner, completely rid of words to say out of tsundere-ness.

"So... putting all that aside, I do get Kuroko-kun as promised... yes?" Himuro unreasonably asked, he just seemed to feel even more excited by the minute.

"Yes... Himuro Tatsuya, you get Tetsuya for a day."

It did not seem like words of defeat, but more of words Akashi Seijuro could be proud of. And to Himuro... those words meant almost everything.

* * *

"Akashicchi... you sure it's okay?" Kise looked at their former basketball captain who seemed to be wandering into his thoughts again.

"Psst, Kise, leave him alone, he must be really sad Tetsu didn't choose hi-"

"Just_ what_ did you say, Daiki?" Akashi looked at him, he just snapped... at the mention of his dear one... who didn't love him back as much as he wanted him to love him so.

Aomine gulped and decided to remain silent, he felt it was all really weird. They had already left the amusement park an hour ago, and yet those words and all that's happened still stayed freshly in their minds. All of them did, and he was almost entirely sure that it would stay for a long time in Kuroko Tetsuya's mind as well.

"Ara? Why do I hear a ringtone...?" Murasakibara looked around lazily, and the cell phone ringtone continued to ring loudly within Akashi's car. He was starting to get irritated (he wanted some peace and quiet), thankfully the wielder of the cellphone answered it.

"Hello," Midorima blandly greeted, he didn't seem that enthusiastic at the conversation, and that much was obvious. "Why of all times do I have to hear your annoying voice now?"

Midorima's tone of speaking had a hint of annoyance to it, but he figured that now was a good time, for the caller, Kazunari Takao's conversations usually comprised of either him or... Kuroko Tetsuya. Now that all the Generation of miracles were gathered, he figured this was a good time for them to properly hear all of it, and just how clever this mischievous guy was.

He activated the loudspeaker mode and Takao's playful voice rang all throughout the car, a bit too clear for comfort.

"Damn... now that's a noisy guy." Aomine commented.

"Moshi moshi, Shin-chan? Uwaaa, you're soooo mean! Just so you know, I was the one who helped all of you to unlock your determination! See how the power of love fires you up?"

Midorima was really tempted to hang up, but Akashi told him to let this continue. He was actually interested, and he had taken a liking to how evilly genius this "Kazunari Takao" was, he should have known Shintarou had such a unique friend.

"Yeah right, determination that got all of us nowhere!" Aomine couldn't keep it in anymore, he was too controlled by his emotions. This guy was getting on his nerves, how he muttered stuff about love and Kuroko Tetsuya pissed him off.

"A-Aominecchi... you know you can't blame the guy... he's sort of right, you know." Kise cut in before he could delve into a state of madness and depression once again. This had almost always happened when his (ex-)shadow was involved.

"Ara, ara? It seems I don't have a lot of fans here! Ah, but don't worry! I know Shin-chan is my number one fan!"

"_ShutupTakao_." Midorima said in an eerily speedy way. He was definitely embarrassed, even though it was barely visible, he was.

"So... Kazunari Takao was it?" Akashi said dryly, he had this urge to grab the phone and speak to this person personally, but he settled that this way was better, and a bit... more interesting.

"Yeah, yeah! That's me, the oh-so-awesome-"

"Enough of that," Akashi stopped, he knew this conversation was going to the same arrogant route again, he had to curve it to the phantom love route. "So... It seems you have feelings for Tetsuya as well?"

Akashi had accumulated all the proven facts. It was Takao who had told them of Himuro's presence close to Kuroko, and about how Himuro was close to Kuroko. And of course, why would someone know that and inform them of all people when... he was also in the competition himself?

"Yeah... yeah... Who can blame me? He's so cute I could die for him! He's the only one in the world who can make Shin-chan second, in fact~!"

"EEEEEH?! YOU MEAN MIDORIMACCHI'S CUTER THAN ME?! WAAAAAH!" Kise wailed, they all shot him poker faces of boredom out of instinct, it shut him up... and he went into a state of isolation again, not bothering to utter a single word.

"Don't take his words seriously, Kise, he is a master of making people feel miserable." Midorima growled, they didn't seem to be words of comfort for Kise... but words to reassure himself. "And Takao,"

"What is it, Shin-chan~?"

"I am NOT kawaii nanodayo." He finally added, the rest of the spectators tried hard to stifle their laughter, and Midorima had just noticed hat his tsundere lines always meant the opposite. In other words... it meant: "I am so kawaii~"

Or wait... NO!

"Hey, you bastard, you'd better get straight to the point in why you called, because if not, Midorima will unhesitantly hang up!" Aomine voiced out, and it seemed that Midorima had agreed to this statement. He had desperately wanted to hang up for a while now, if not for the request of Akashi Seijuro to not hang up.

"Well... let's say that I'm after Tet-chan and well... I just called to say that I won't be going easy on you, not even Shin-chan," There was a slight pause, ad when they heard "Tet-chan, they couldn't help but think this guy was getting a bit too cocky and chummy about Kuroko. "Oh and don't worry Shin-chan, I haven't dumped you yet." he quickly added... which Midorima thought was completely unnecessary.

"Shintarou, hang up now at this very instant." Akashi Seijuro commanded, it didn't seem like a request at all... or maybe it was one.

Midorima immediately obeyed (willingly) and tucked his cell phone into his pocket. The air in the atmosphere was silent... deafeningly silent... and that was nothing good.

They weren't necessarily scared of losing to Kuroko Tetsuya... instead they were scared that their determination might be the exact thing that could crumble Kuroko's heart into pieces again. They knew he wasn't that weak... they were just being blind asses.

If by chance this Takao was close to Kuroko... like Himuro was, should they let him win?

**_"No one wants their enemies to go easy on them in the game they love."_**

Him being dear to Kuroko Tetsuya didn't mean they had to go easy on him, no one said that they should go easy on the "weaker" (no... not really), because if they do... the cycle might just repeat all over again, everything Kuroko Tetsuya ahd done for them would be put to waste.

"So, Akachin, what do we do next~?" Surprisingly, Murasakibara's question somehow lightened up the atmosphere, at least, Akashi Seijuro was an exception to this case.

"Of course... we let things unfold, however... we do need to turn the tables to our side."

Akashi Seijuro somehow realized the meaning of those words, that a single defeat could make you stronger, even more powerful, and this time he felt so. He knew that their weakness, his weakness in this battle, was that he hadn't forgiven himself for what he did to Kuroko Tetsuya. Well now it was different, and it was time for him to start all over again.

But before this tale's antagonists start a new beginning and enter a new tale... we have to see what happened to the other side, no?

* * *

"Well, that was a long day indeed, are you alright, Kuroko-kun?" Himuro asked, he looked at the sky which was no longer a clear blue, it was now streaked with sunset colours.

_Too bad Kuroko-kun isn't above me now, _he joked. He liked the colour of Kuroko's hair, it reminded him of the never-ending sky which spread above them... he liked everything about Kuroko Tetsuya anyway.

"Yes... I feel really relieved in fact. First and foremost of all... I want to thank you, Himuro-san, for not judging the Generation of Miracles for what they did..."

"Honestly, how many times do you have to thank me for that? Once is enough, being alone with you is enough."

Himuro couldn't believe the day would come that those cheesy lines from movies would come in handy, now he couldn't help but wonder about their future together.

No wait, scratch that, He had almost forgotten it was only for a day... and that was about to come to an end. How would they have to conclude it, he wondered.

"Kuroko-kun, I have a favour to ask of you. Will you grant it?"

"What is it, Himuro-san?" He really liked how those round blue eyes looked at him, as if he were the only one in them, as if the world revolved solely around the two of them.

"Will you... ride the Ferris wheel with me?"

It seemed like a really odd request for a teenager, but not odd for a teenager infatuated with someone else.

"Yes... it would make me happy, Himuro-kun."

Only now had he noticed... it just changed from "-san" to "-kun".

Could that be considered a step up, he didn't know. Maybe it did... or maybe not. Either way, he was happy, and Kuroko was happy, that was probably all that mattered.

* * *

Himuro Tatsuya was not scared of heights, he was scared of _where _those heights could take him.

"Himuro-kun, you haven't spoken for a while, is something wrong?"

He could just say that he was too caught up in the beautiful scenery in front of his eyes. It wasn't completely a lie, the sun was setting and the colours of the sky just complemented the city landscape. He just couldn't help but be amazed on how everything looked so small from up there, maybe that was why it was designed that way, for you to see everything from far away, and to see the person closest to you so clearly.

He could also say those kind of cheesy flirt lines where you say that you were too caught up in looking at your partner, but that would just ruin everything. He wasn't that kind of person, he just had to be himself, he knew that.

"It's just that... I've been thinking for a while but... what do you think's going to happen from now on?"

"Himuro-kun, we'll worry about the future when we get there, what's important is that we're here right now."

Himuro motioned on to sitting beside Kuroko, which slightly surprised him, he didn't expect Himuro to move at all. It was slightly tight and all, they were really close to each other it made him feel... he didn't know how to describe it. It was a mixture of happiness and nervousness, he supposed.

Kuroko Tetsuya was never nervous, that statement is wrong, he properly felt nervous at times, and this time was one of them. He had never properly experienced this before, not even with the Generation of Miracles, and somehow he felt his heartbeat thumping even faster. He wondered if Himuro was feeling this too, if he did, he was doing a really good job of not showing it.

"Kuroko-kun, close your eyes."

"Eh? Would you mind if I asked... why?" He had asked this out of curiosity, he didn't know why someone would ask such a request all of a sudden.

"I would, somehow, I would mind. Don't worry, I won't do much, it's just a surprise." Himuro chuckled, he was somehow amused on how Kuroko was getting all suspicious. Kuroko commented it was not funny and he apologized, he closed his eyes anyway.

Himuro slide something into the pocket of Kuroko's shirt and well, what followed was brief and quick.

A kiss on the lips was what you would say it was, but he called it an "affectionate gesture"... so much for that excuse.

"Hi-Himuro-kun..." Kuroko blushed slightly, he didn't expect that at all... it just exceeded his expectations, and so did Himuro's.

"I'm sorry but I just had the urge to do it..." The expression on Kuroko's face when he said that was just... _priceless_ in his eyes.

"Himuro-kun, what was that?"

"What was what?" He knew he was not good at playing dumb, but he just figured he could play along with the situation.

"This," Kuroko took out the thing Himuro had inserted in his pocket. It was a gift encased in a black box... sealed with a powder blue ribbon, he was really curious on what it was.

"Before you open that... I need to hear something first."

He knew he was being too selfish with all his requests, but he promised to himself and to Kuroko that this would be the last.

"Call me by my first name, call me _Tatsuya_."

"Tatsuya...-kun."

Himuro prevented himself to facepalm at how cute this was, he knew he shouldn't force the boy, after all, he properly knew Kuroko was used to formalities.

To not disappoint him and further make him feel miserable than he already was, HImuro shot him a sincere smile and nodded that it was okay to open the box.

And what was within that was...

"Tatsuya-kun... isn't this?"

"If you're thinking it's my ring, no it's not." Himuro reassured, properly showing the ring he wore on his neck, chained. It was the bond that showed his bond with Kagami Taiga as basketball brothers. "Let's just say that this one is a token of affection."

It was identical to the ring he owned, only there was a message carved to it, and of course, he wanted only him and Kuroko to know, it was barely readable, he evidently knew Kuroko couldn't read it from how he looked at the ring.

"What does it say?"

"It says... 'I'll always be with you' or... at least... something like that." Himuro did not need to explain any further, for the meaning was simply there, in those words. He knew the message was properly conveyed, and well, he didn't want to be embarrassed any further. He knew that those words were nothing to be ashamed of but- he knew they weren't to be proud of either.

He wanted to leave it at that understanding, and perhaps only he would know that for the rest of his life.

"Tatsuya-kun... arigatou."

Himuro had received a peck on the cheek, which he appreciated and enjoyed very much. However...

"Now that you mention it, is this... okay for Kagami-kun?"

The mention of Kagami Taiga suddenly made Himuro Tatsuya a bit, just a tad bit jealous. It was their moment together, and to think his rival had to interrupt it all... he had to talk to Taiga about that sometime else.

"I don't think he'll treat this positively of course, but what do you mean by that?"

"I mean... isn't that ring the bond of you and Kagami-kun? Wouldn't I wearing it be sort of... an interruption to your brotherly relationship?"

"This and that are different," Himuro took the ring and wore it on Kuroko's pointing finger. "Besides, you're properly part of the family now."

* * *

_Bonus:_

**Meanwhile...**

"Achoo!"

Kagami Taiga had been sneezing for a while now, he wondered if someone was talking about him. He did not like the thought, he did not like anything that happened in this day, and he did not want to be even more depressed than he already was.

If he hadn't blurted out that question... then he would still have a chance, no one will regret anything, he won't be sulking here in Maji Burger, still thinking about the boy who loved vanilla shakes more than him (maybe), and within this day, he knew that Himuro, his "brother", had the right for Kuroko Tetsuya to belong to him.

_Well, so much for being partners._

"Umm... Sir? Are you alright? You've been eating for a while now..." The waitress smiled, looking at the 30 hamburger wrappers, the only remains of the hamburgers which were gobbled up by Kagami Taiga out of depression.

"Like heck I am!"

"Is it perhaps... a love problem?" The waitress didn't mean to pry, but Kagami misunderstood this and accidentally threw up all the wrappers in the air... some which landed messily on the waitress's head.

"Sorry, damn, I didn't mean it! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Great, now he was becoming that apologetic mushroom in Touou.

Is this what love does to people? Does love make people become apologetic mushrooms? Only to shout out apologies which never really were promised and sincere?

Well, apologetic mushroom he'll become or not, either way, he'll still have feelings for Kuroko Tetsuya.

However, nothing stays as it is... feelings are not an exception.

That's it! He's going to try to make Kuroko Tetsuya fall in love with him!

But wait... what exactly happened to the waitress?

"Sir... would you please care to explain this?!" There was the waitress's demon smile, and Kagami knew he had done something grave.

**Moral lesson: Never. Offend. A. Girl. When. Serious.**

And so... Kagami Taiga got kicked out of Maji Burger and he lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Please don't misunderstand, that last part was just meant to be a joke. I just figured Kagami needed a bit more screen time, I know Maji Burger serves through self-service but... I just had to xD**

**So... how was it? I know it was really messy in some ways and that HiKuro ending was really weird but well... I guess I tried hard.**

**That officially concludes HiKuro arc and starts the TakaKuro arc! That means... a bit more MidoKuro than usual! As you can see... they're determined to make some competition.**

**Please don't take Aomine-kun's question seriously, he's just a massive pervert (...I am too), I guess it's an excuse for how I couldn't think of a proper question.**

**As for why Akashi-kun had to lost and Kagami had to shove that undeniable fact in front of their faces well... let's just say it was to open up the story a bit. And yes, I sort of agree that they were mean to Kuroko-kun.**

**I am sooo excited for Seirin v.s. Yosen (even though I've seen the manga), new episode is coming tomorrow and well... wait, that's not what I updated for! :)**

**Thank you very much for all the support so far, I was somehow surprised to find this story well-received. It's my first attempt on KuroHarem xD**

**Once again, see you all next update!**

**-BerryBliss**


	5. Chapter 4: Love in the Christmas Air

**So here's chapter 4! Well... I have good news and bad news, first is that I'll most likely get to update more often (school's over, holy Christ, time for fanfics and anime marathon), the bad news is that I have writer's block for this story... maybe it's because recently, my story ideas have been angst centric -_- You'll know the difference when you read through this chapter.**

**Warning for grammatical errors and.. well, you know what's next.**

**Thank you for all the favorites and follows, it makes me happy! I didn't expect this idea to be well-received at all xD**

**For the guest reviews, here are the replies (Is in this case, only one guest review xD) ! :D**

**Anonymouse : Well, here it is! Hope you like it!**

**And that's all! Enjoy~! :)**

* * *

**~SHUTOKU~**

"Ne, Shin-chan, Shin-chaaaan~! Are you listening to me?"

It was a normal day for Midorima Shintarou, a normal day where as usual, Kazunari Takao followed him wherever he went and pestered him about trivial things.

"HEEEEY!"

"Shut up, Takao!" Midorima snapped and faced the Shutoku point guard seriously, as if... not taking him seriously. "...I do not have the time in my hands to hear such nonsense nanodayo."

He tried to act busy while reading through his history book, trying to look very interested. Well, he was, because he did everything with diligence, and studies were one of his top priorities, but- there was properly another side reason.

Ever since those events a week ago, he couldn't help but think of Kuroko Tetsuya and only Kuroko Tetsuya. Heck, he didn't even know why. He kept denying it, he kept saying to himself that it wasn't affection, that it definitely wasn't what other people thought it was, what he thought it was.

"Really? But I was just going to ask you if you knew about the legend of the humongous Christmas tree located downtown...Takao looked utterly disappointed and tried to look sad. Well, in the case of Midorima Shintarou and Kazunari Takao, whoever was the best actor always won the conversation over.

"No... I am not aware of it, and I am definitely not interested in this... legend."

He tried to feign disinterest in the subject, but he had failed to do so. He knew Kazunari Takao was one of those people who were skilled at seeing through his tsundere-ness... and annoying him to his wits end.

"Aw c'mon, Shin-chan, tomorrow's Christmas! At least be a good boy so Santa will give you a present!" Takao teased, and Midorima couldn't help but think people trapped in their own childish fantasies were extremely lucky.

"So... what is this... legend you speak of?" Midorima eyed him suspiciously, it was rare that Takao was talking about something other than foolishness not even worth his time... and some updates on how Kuroko Tetsuya was doing.

"You see, it's said that when you confess to the one you love under that tree on Christmas... they say you'll end up together forever."

Midorima knew that he shouldn't have expected that much from this... friend of his, horrible thoughts started haunting him at this very instant.

"Don't tell me, Takao... you have intentions on confessing to..."

"Yeah, I have a certain someone in mind." Takao, seeing Midorima's stricken expression just laughed out loud and shook the thought off. "Nope, Shin-chan, don't worry, it's not you!"

"Of course not!" Midorima nodded in agreement, but what he had in mind was slightly different.

**_"Well... let's say that I'm after Tet-chan and well... I just called to say that I won't be going easy on you, not even Shin-chan."_**

Midorima knew at that very instant that Takao was serious about Kuroko, and he figured that it was about time he'd stop denying it all, that he should start making a move as well... before it's all too late.

"Shin-chan, could it be you have a special someone to ask out as well? Uwaaa, Shin-chan, that's so adult-like!"

He was spot on, but Midorima knew this was once again another comment to foreshadow Takao's true intentions. He was trying to force out information from Midorima, such as how the person he wanted to ask out was Kuroko Tetsuya.

"No, of course not, I have no time to distract myself with such beliefs, I do not fully understand the concept of this legend, how does confessing under a certain Christmas tree satisfy both sides' emotions? Such naivety and nonsense, if you ask me..."

Midorima Shintarou has always stuck to his beliefs, and yet somehow... he is often misunderstood for that trait of his, and now even love was starting to make him doubt his own self and beliefs. Some part of him said that this legend was totally worth a try, and of course, he had this ideal person in mind.

The one who accepted him for who he was, the one that told him to follow his own destiny, the one who fate graced him with, the only one capable of making him defy his own beliefs and open up to the world.

_"Midorima-kun, you have to realize that Oha-Asa does not make out your future for you, you do."_

But by now, he was well aware that... it would not be easy. He doubted that only a few knew this legend, something like this would easily spread and perhaps become the most eye-catching and noteworthy gossip within the whole of the Christmas season.

Oha-Asa wasn't going to tell him to make the final decision, it wasn't going to convince him, he was. It wasn't going to make Kuroko fall in love with him, it wasn't going to make Kuroko say "yes".

_Or wait... what was he thinking?_

"Shin-chaaaaan, earth to Shin-chan~~~!"

It made him return back to reality, back to the reality that denied him of Kuroko Tetsuya and instead, he had to be stuck with this... he didn't know how to describe Kazunari Takao.

Well, he knew that if he was going to want to be lucky, not only did he have to be cautious and precise with lucky items, the Christmas spirit had to grace him with a dream he could only see for a short time, he had to be worthy of fate's grace.

And that meant that his shooting ability won't help him, full-court shots won't guarantee him Kuroko Tetsuya's heart, he had to convince him with his own good points, something that differentiated him from other people.

But... _what_ exactly made him different?

Well, first of all, he had green hair, and as far as he knew, he was the only one in Kuroko Tetsuya's harem (so far) who had glasses _and _green hair. Well, that is what made him **_Midori_ma Shintarou**...

Or wait, he was wandering off to unrelated territory.

He thought hard, and the only things he could come up with was the fact that he was an Oha-Asa freak and a horoscope maniac... And well, Kuroko and he shared the same literary interest, which the rest, as far as he knew, couldn't possibly have, except maybe Akashi.

Kise and Aomine would probably die out of boredom while reading, on the other hand, Murasakibara would probably say that books are a waste of his time, on the other hand... Akashi probably wouldn't be bored, but he wouldn't be interested enough to talk about it for hours either, he would probably start flirting with Kuroko and that would be all history, they just lacked the patience.

_Wait._

"Takao, come with me. Now." he urged, Takao could not help but want to make fun of this, he had never seen Midorima Shintarou, the shooter who did things at his own pace (with horoscopes along the way), be in such a hurry.

"Ara, Shin-chan, are you asking me out on a dat-"

"Of course not, why would I when I don't even bear affectionate feelings towards you? All I bear for you is annoyance and... annoyance nanodayo."

"Then..."

Takao stopped on his tracks and Midorima was put to a stop, he wasn't used to this clingy jester stopping on his own, for wherever he went, he followed. Now, it seemed that something strange was occurring, something about the air around him had changed, and Midorima knew this, sensed this, he was totally sure of it.

"Is it Tet-chan? Is it _Kuroko Tetsuya_?"

He blushed, Midorima Shintarou just _blushed_.

Of course Takao, being attentive, agile and sneaky enough managed to take a picture... which he had no intention to delete at all.

Bad boys stay bad, as they say, and the fact that it was Christmas (Eve) didn't change anything.

Not at all.

* * *

**~YOSEN~**

"Atsushi, are you free later?"

It seemed like a friendly suggestion, but Murasakibara could only turn away in frustration. Himuro was somehow sad on how a barrier had developed between the two of them... why that happened was really obvious, as clear as day.

"...Murochin, you meanie. You stealer, you cheater, you f-"

"Now now..." Himuro did not want to hear a string of insults on the very day of Christmas Eve, especially since he was on an exceptionally good mood- though his teammates had noticed that he had been in a good mood since like, forever.

If those few short days that had passed could be counted as forever, then Himuro Tatsuya would probably be the happiest man in the world... that is, if only he didn't need to be wary of the people around him, specifically his rivals.

"I just wanted to ask if you were free later on, I just need to go out and buy some gifts for-"

"No," Murasakibara immediately cut in. "It's such a hassle... and besides, why should I come with you, the bastard who stole Kurochin awa-"

"I'll give you sweets for compensation." Himuro bribed, and seeing the sudden interest come into those purple eyes of his "partner", he knew he had done the right thing, putting sweets into the scenario.

"... You better make sure there are a lot," Murasakibara said in consideration. "Or I'll crush you."

At Murasakibara's threat, Himuro could only sigh, yet be amused at the same time. He wasn't sure if that belief about how a lot of different things happen on Christmas was really true. Everything seems to stay unchanged, even Murasakibara was still like this, with all the "crushing"... and most of all...

His feelings remained unchanged, deep inside him, he knew that the laws of time and space could never change the fact that he had confessed to Kuroko Tetsuya a week ago- and that Kuroko Tetsuya accepted him. That happiness still fluttered inside him, he didn't know why, it felt more accomplishing than all those achievements he had attained in his whole sixteen years, even more than giving it his all battling Kagami Taiga.

But well, who said that he _wanted_ any change?

No one did, it **just happens** _inevitably_.

Besides, he knew pretty much nothing would change... as long as he didn't mention how he sent messages to Kuroko Tetsuya now and then... _secretly_.

Some things are best kept a secret, and he knew that very well, for secrets could be haunting, riveting... and annoying.

Great, now he was imagining Kagami Taiga calling him a "secretive bastard" again. But then again, does he even have room for those sort of things in his mind? He knew the answer all too well.

Just like how Murasakibara had only sweets (and perhaps Kuroko) in his mind, he could only think of his phantom... boyfriend, _Kuroko Tetsuya_.

* * *

**~TOUOU~**

What does Aomine Daiki do when he's depressed or confused about something? He was predictable enough for Momoi Satsuki to know that he was probably in the basketball court right now venting his frustration, taking it out on the sport he excelled at.

And not so surprisingly, she was right.

"Dai-chan!" She called out, but she seemed to remain unheard as Aomine Daiki seemed to be in his own world, she couldn't help but wonder what he was worrying about right now.

No answer came, yet Momoi Satsuki swore she just saw the old Aomine Daiki just now, when he had mercilessly dunked the ball hardly into the hoop... and then followed the fact that Aomine was like this right now all thanks to Kuroko Tetsuya.

Okay, so what does she do to attract attention from Aomine Daiki? They were properly childhood friends, so she practically knew almost everything about his mannerisms, from his jerkiness to his weaknesses.

"Dai-chan, Tetsu-kun sent you a gift! Guess what's in it? Oh, a porn magazine! Isn't that great?"

She knew she was spot on after seeing her childhood friend's dirty mind react directly with the widening of his eyes, well, sadly it was all a lie, a lie to attract his attention.

And no, she knew very well that Aomine Daiki's emotions for Kuroko Tetsuya weren't a lie, for they were lies that surpassed his love for basketball and idols... and those kind of things he loves. It was sort of a let-downer for her, for even now, she still had feelings for the dear shadow, but her whole being knew that they would be left unanswered... that she probably didn't have a chance. Maybe she did, and she might take the chance someday, but not now.

Not while Aomine Daiki was in this state.

"WHERE?! WHERE'S TETSU?!"

The call for his soon-to-be/never-to-be/supposedly ex-lover echoed through the gym, the mention of the name make his chest feel heavy, he felt his heart pounding ever so stronger, yet being dragged down in a way of brief disappointment and guilt.

"Dai-chan, it's only me... Tetsu-kun isn't here."

It was reality, it was something that even he, the oh-so-great ace of the Generation of Miracles couldn't change alone, at least not how he was now. He deeply missed those times he could never turn back to again, he missed seeing Kuroko Tetsuya by his side, he missed walking with him, flirting with him and...

He missed being _him_, he missed the him that he could be proud of. The Aomine Daiki who wasn't a jerk, the light who actually knew what to say to Kuroko Tetsuya...

He knew that it was somewhere in him and yet- he just couldn't find it, the deeper he went, the more lost he was. He found it so sarcastically ironic, how his light guided the way of others, and yet he got lost in his light, the light that just couldn't make him wake up from his own darkness.

He didn't believe in Santa no, for fantasies only brought him back to an even harsher reality than he had intended to see, but some part of him just wanted a miracle to happen, a miracle that gave him Kuroko Tetsuya's heart for Christmas.

"Dai-chan?"

"Satsuki, go shopping with me later." It sounded like a command, which annoyed Momoi Satsuki a lot, thank you very much.

"Eh? Dai-chan, stop acting so selfishly that you seem to drag people to-"

"I... I'm going to buy a present for Tetsu."

Momoi Satsuki seriously didn't know what was going on with Aomine Daiki, now she discovered a new sickness. It was incurable, it blinded you too much.

It's called "Christmas Lovesick-ness", and it seemed that Aomine Daiki here was a victim.

How did she notice, you ask? Well, let's say Aomine Daiki saying something nice, doing something ncie for someone else was so rare you'd might as well say it happened once in a blue moon.

"Oh, and some idol figurines to add to it."

She was taking that back, she had to note another symptom: "Obsession over things and people grows into something much of insanity and rudeness, be wary of sudden weird stuff being blurted out."

She was changing it to "retardedness".

"Dai-chan, really, do you actually care about anything outside your world of idols and basketball... and... and..."

"Yeah, don't judge me, Satsuki. I think about him, and it doesn't do me any good."

He just felt like throwing into a tantrum right now, he just wanted to let it all out, and yet that gentle gaze would flash back in his mind again, those words... those words that he could never hear again, not without feeling awkward, without feeling idiotic, without feeling desperate for those times again.

"What doesn't do you any good?" Seriously, Momoi Satsuki didn't know if she was just too dumb to notice or Aomine Daiki was suddenly being so _clever_, outsmarting her.

"Being in love with Tetsu and being all nostalgic about it, Satsuki. It's _addictive_, or... I'm just being too impossible and inconvincible."

* * *

**~KAIJO~**

"Hasn't Kise been like, acting a bit too happy lately?" One of the team members started softly, and practice immediately turned to a gossip circle, and the topic was obviously: "Find out why Kise Ryouta's so happy-go-lucky".

"Maybe he's got... a girlfriend or something?"

It was a very likely answer, it wouldn't be too surprising, considering how the basketball player was very popular even outside the court with his looks and... everything else good about him.

"Yeah... but wait, he already has a lot of girlfriends!" Another exclaimed, and this almost made the earlier answer invalid until someone else pointed out that recently, Kise has been saying romantic things definitely targeted at a certain someone, which he had overheard from sneakily eavesdropping in the locker room when the said person was alone.

"What's the fuss all about, huh?" Kasamatsu Yukio made his appearance and the other players jumped in surprise, they were probably going to get into a scolding again, after all, practice was still going on and this would probably be considered as slacking off.

"You see captain... you do know that Kise's been off his basketball fuse lately right? We were just discussing on how we could get him back... you know... for the team, hehehehe-"

"And don't stick your nose into that's idiot's business please, just so you know... He's been hearing you for a while now."

At the captain's comment, they looked everywhere, trying to see if they'd been found out from the very first second. Well too bad, Kise Ryouta was just standing there, grinning widely, really widely.

"C'mon... This is sort of embarrassing but... You see, everyone, I have a boyfriend! Sorry to have caused all the fuss, I must have been acting really weirdly... huh?" The way Kise Ryouta said it changed halfway through the sentence, lowering into something resembling maturity or perhaps realization.

.

.

.

"Wait... you just said... **_boy_**friend right?"

They couldn't seem to believe it, faces agape. Even Kasamatsu Yukio couldn't help but gape at Kaijo's number 7, just wait till the (fan)girls find out... more like they should be worrying about themselves and the team for finding out.

"Yup!" was the only cheerful answer.

"Kise... are you still right on the head? You need to go to a mental hospital or a psychiatrist quick-"

"Please, Kasamatsu-senpai, you don't need to worry! Besides, if you confine me to a hospital, they'll just tell you I'm not sick, not to mention I won't be able to give Kurokocchi my present and invite him to that legendary Christmas tree... Christmas only happens once a year ssu."

They felt that most of the information was unnecessary, and they couldn't help but feel dizzy from all the new information thrown at them in an instant... and wait, did he just say-?

"You mean..."

"Did he just say..."

"Kise, you've been in love with that phantom sixth man for a while now and you didn't tell us?!"

"Well... you didn't ask. And hey, that phantom sixth man properly has a name and it's Kurokocchi!" The name left a sensation in his tongue, and Kise felt so good saying it, it was quite obvious by the way he acted, being mellow mellow and all.

It was a legendary name by now, Kuroko Tetsuya, and to think the Kise Ryouta was in love with someone... and this was serious.

"Yeah... Congratulations Kise, you've finally learned to stick to one."

"What's that supposed to mean, Kasamatsu-senpai? Mou, you're all so mean to me, I'm not a playboy ssu!"

"So... Uh yeah, good luck on your relationship with him?"

Kasamatsu has always been quite the supportive captain, but now he didn't even know if what he was doing was right, supporting this and all. It wasn't a captain's job to support his teammates in love problems... right?

"Uwaa, Kasamatsu-senpai is sooo thoughtful of my feelings! Yaaaay, he understands!"

Okay wait, he now officially takes it back, he really shouldn't have said that at all.

* * *

**~SEIRIN~**

"Oi Kuroko, this is the sixth time your cell phone rang already!"

Kuroko apologized to the Seirin team, to be specific the upperclassmen and Kagami, for causing an inconvenience and hurriedly grabbed his cell phone, looking as blank as possible, trying not to show the impatience. He wasn't necessarily impatient, that wasn't the right word, it was more of being... insecure.

He silently prayed that it wasn't a message to go out on a date again, though his cell phone was probably thinking otherwise. He never really had any use for his cell phone, it never even seemed to be alive, but recently it's been getting really active... he would have to thank his harem candidates for that.

He wasn't really oblivious of their feelings towards him but... he just couldn't seem to accept them, or at least, he couldn't seem to choose one, not only because the one he chose would get eventually get killed (...literally), but also because he didn't want anyone to get hurt, just like he was confused and torn now, he didn't want those feelings to burden them and drag them down. He just wanted things to stay as they were, but he of course knew this was impossible.

He checked to see what kind of message it was and not so surprisingly, it was an invitation to a date once again, this time from Murasakibara Atsushi, with the additional sweets-related comment as always, he wondered if the world was going upside down, imagine Murasakibara asking someone out to a date... and to think it was him. He started to consider whether he should change his contact number. Not only was this for the sake of privacy, but also because it might arouse the suspicion of the Seirin team at any moment... and it was going to turn messy if that ever happened.

Now who he was going to choose he wondered, he wanted to give others a chance, but for some reason, he just felt that giving others the chance was like tipping it to the other side, he basically saw it as a war... and he just wanted everyone to get along.

_Why couldn't anyone understand that?_

He stared out to the open space, and outside the window, snowflakes started falling gently, not leaving a sound at all... colouring the dark night with pure white. As he watched them falling, he couldn't help but imagine the snowflakes as the shards of the heart which the Christmas air left tonight, and no matter how much they were stepped on or trampled on, they were just going to be like that, pure white, unchanged.

It was what you called "permanence", something this world could never have, something people could never have.

"Kuroko, Kuroko!" Hyuuga called out, but he received no reply, for the said upperclassman was just too occupied thinking over things... that'd might as well change the fate of himself and everyone involved... perhaps even the Seirin team.

Riko Aida tapped Kuroko's shoulder gently and saw those blue eyes looking at her in surprise, as if she had just disturbed a long-running dream, now buried in the thoughts of the mind long gone. She didn't regret her actions however, for she had no choice, or... he might have been stuck in that dream forever.

"Kuroko-kun... would you mind if I see your cell phone for a bit?"

There was a slight pause before Kuroko said that he would mind, and that made it all the more suspicious. The Seirin team members exchanged worried glances at each other and now, all eyes were fixed at him, it made him slightly uncomfortable.

Suddenly, his hand was free of his phone, only to realize that it was long grabbed by Kagami Taiga, who was reading through the messages with a seemingly shocked expression... as if he were looking at a test he couldn't understand... just like a challenge he seemed to badly want to take, yet the risk seemed to make him hold back.

"Kagami-kun, please give me back my cell phone, that is not yours."

Kagami seemed to almost willingly obey to the command, until his other devilish self took over and threw, yes, you heard right,_ threw_ the cell phone to Teppei's direction, which he easily caught, it was basically like playing catch between a kid and the bullies... and by the looks of it, the bullies aren't enjoying this very much.

"Riko... is this really okay? I mean... Kuroko's expression changed all of a sudden." Koganei Shinji commented, his feline expression looking into Kuroko's blank one, as if trying to find out why it was trying so hard to hide its anxiety. Kuroko's mind didn't have the time to think about that, for at any moment, the secret would be exposed in an instant and all that effort on trying to convince Kagami to keep it as that and only that would be in vain.

"It's okay, Kuroko-kun wouldn't mind. _Right_, Kuroko-kun?" Riko asked with this sarcastic edgy tone, which seemed to corner him to an even graver pinch, it was already given away, no matter how skilled he was at hiding his emotions, there was no use in hiding them now. What was left to say was the truth, and only the truth.

"Yes... I would mind... if it were someone else that is. I couldn't possibly lie, saying that I want all of you to look at those messages. In fact to be honest, I don't want all of you to look at that, however it seems I do not have a choice."

Receiving the owner's approval, the present Seirin members crowded to each other and started reading through the messages within this day, December 24. There were mixed expressions of course, but they all seemed to connect to the fact that it all seemed too sudden and unbelievable.

"Kuroko-kun... is this true? You've managed to hide all this from us all along? And to think... even Kagami-kun knew?!" Riko seemed to treat it as a breach of trust, much to the first year duo's guilt, not because the cat was out of the bag, but because seeing their teammates disappointed in them took a heavy toll in their hearts. They had experienced all that together, and they had selfishly kept it all in without them knowing.

"Damn... Now that's a tough one, if you ask me, refusing one is like activating numerous other bombs, it's still a no-brainer if you ask me."

"Kuroko, who do you want to end up with?" Teppei asked, but it didn't seem like he was asking Kuroko, but fate itself, for even Kuroko was at a loss, unable to choose.

"That is... left undecided for now, I just need... more time." The exasperated tone in his voice was too obvious to even hide, and even the Seirin members were starting to feel the situation's complicatedness.

"Very well, just so you know, Kuroko-kun, we'll be here if you ever need us, don't let this drag you down though, emotions and basketball are two different things, though not completely separate... you have to try."

"Kuroko, you know... you can be a bit too quiet sometimes, believe in our matchmaking abilities sometime!" At this self-esteem comment, all of them looked suspiciously at Koganei, pulling faces at him obviously asking when was it they even specialized at matchmaking. Very soon, they all found themselves laughing to their wits end, and Koganei just realized he had made a fool out of himself, Mitobe did slightly agree in the believe part though, and gave Kuroko a reassuring nod the silent way, the "Mitobe" way.

"Kouhai should believe in their senpai a bit more, besides, either way, it'll all end in good time, right?"

"Wait, that's not the point, you dumbass!" Hyuga gave Teppei a hard slap in the back, which he received graciously as always.

"Yeah, idiot, don't act like it's all over... Just so you know, Kuroko, even if I'm part of this, I'm wishing you good luck on this." Kagami Taiga scratched his head, as if trying to show he was embarrassed. Deep inside though, he was just trying to tell Kuroko to give him a chance... not like Kuroko noticed his efforts.

Kuroko looked up to see the brimming faces of his teammates, and he had almost forgotten... that he wasn't alone, that there were properly people who supported him in the side-lines. He knew it wasn't time to give up, not just yet.

"Thank you for hearing me out, everyone."

And of course he properly knew... it wasn't time to give up on these left unsaid feelings, it wasn't time for him to let them go.

Not just yet... all in good time.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro didn't like parties or grand occasions such as these, he could only die from the boredom just thinking about the fact that he was present in one now. He usually didn't mind, but recently, there's been something wild growing in him, something uncontrollable.

He couldn't think of anyone but _him_, he couldn't seem to stay at ease until... until the moment he was reassured that Kuroko Tetsuya was his.

He looked at the grandfather clock, keeping in mind that Christmas would come in a matter of minutes, exactly what this party was for... he didn't feel the Christmas spirit though, all he felt was the restriction of freedom and the longing for his loved one, it left him a thirst of desire so full of temptation, he didn't know how to keep it in anymore.

Only now did he notice that he was actually blankly staring at the table, something that didn't happen often, only when he was in deep thought. His heterochromatic eyes wandered, and something caught his eye.

It only took a single snap for him to call a servant, and luckily no one was paying attention to him... no one who actually dared approach him and doubt his actions, at least.

"Would you please care to explain the reason on why the roses on this table are different from the rest?"

"Ah, Akashi-sama, it's because well... How should I say this..." Akashi sensed the nervousness present in the servant and reassured him that any reasonable reason as fine, but then again, what exactly was reasonable to him he didn't know. The mere fact that he was in love with another male was unreasonable.

"It's alright, there's no need to be nervous, I am merely asking for the truth and not any lie."

The servant seemed surprised by this act of mercy and quickly shuffled his thoughts for the answer, then resulting to saying that it was because of some decorating errors, or at least that's what he heard from the one in charge. When Akashi asked further what these "errors" were, the servant could only make out the reason that they were failed attempts to make a bouquet of "blue" roses, therefore, they resorted to just painting white flowers blue and decorated the other tables with them, along with some crimson red ones. Akashi thanked the servant who immediately went to his feet, striding back to serving the others asking for him.

He once again looked at the "failed" roses, and couldn't help but pity them for a bit. Not in such a bad way, but the fact that they were a failed attempt, left only to wilt anyway. Nevertheless, he couldn't seem to understand why people failed to notice that they were roses either way.

He never understood how people's minds work, who knows, perhaps he might never be able to grasp this full concept.

When could I manage to understand how you think...Tetsuya?

He was prepared, ever since he had set out for the ensured long journey for Kuroko's heart, he had promised to himself, that no matter how long, he would wait for that day... However, you don't wait for it while doing now, it doesn't come to you, you do things for them to come to you.

"Akashi-sama, the things you ordered have arrived. Shall I bring them to your room?"

Akashi merely nodded curtly, yet he was somehow anticipating what expression his Kuroko Tetsuya would wear once he saw those presents, and no, he wasn't doing this out of his own selfishness, nor was it to fill the hunger of his heart for Kuroko Tetsuya to notice him, acknowledge him as an equal worthy of his heart. He knew he was too worthy, but that itself was what made it so wrong.

He did it for Kuroko Tetsuya's happiness, he loved seeing that smile, it made his days brighter, it made him see through darker days, it reminded him of the never-ending sky above him, which seemed to extend to the infinite possibilities laid out for their future.

"I'll change the future... our future together, Tetsuya."

**_12:00, December 25._**

Kuroko Tetsuya couldn't get a wink of sleep at all, and as he shuffled through the bed sheets, he couldn't help but desperately want to get of these thoughts haunting him all night. No matter how much he tried, all those vivid images of these past few days, all those memories buried in time seemed to come back to him like it was a habit.

And it wasn't a good one.

He took his cell phone which just lay under his pillow, and he was now really curious if what woke him up was his thoughts, or the fact that he got a text message at the very stroke of midnight itself. His eyes felt like they wanted to droop.

He blurrily looked at the cell phone screen, to see a message imprinted in bold, and the sender was...

"Akashi-kun... This late?"

He read through it and immediately got up from the bed, he rubbed his temple gently and tried to think clearly for a moment, with all these proposals ongoing, he was just lost on what to do. He could just reject them of course, it was his choice, but he wasn't that much of a dense person to fail to realize... that it was too late.

It had already started, long ago before he even realized, at the skip of a heartbeat.

He looked out to the scenery outside his window, and he basically heard some cheers, even this late, he pretty much knew that Christmas was a very lively holiday. Every year he would hear cheers and sudden festivities breaking the silence of the night... It was like that the year before, and the year before that too...

It was all the same yet... why?

Why did he feel that something has changed?

He looked at the flashing lights everywhere, and the town coloured by metallic colours from all the structures seemed to be enveloped in a flush of colour, and now he couldn't help but see_ them_ in those small lights which illuminated the town just below him, just like how they brightened up his life.

He could see it from his house, and no it wasn't far off, the legendary Christmas tree which even now stood tall on its roots, waiting for the days to pass, it probably stood at its tallest and its proudest, now that it was Christmas, seeing the happiness spread everywhere like a storm.

"... Just for once..."

He clutched his cell phone tight and put all his hopes into the message he was about to type and send, for it was a turning point, this way everything, mostly everything would be solved.

"Please let this work..."

After the messages were sent, he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, he once again lay down, his head landing straight at the soft pillow, now he felt he was truly at peace. He feels he could sleep at any moment, yet he couldn't help but rely on his hopes that everything would work out and nothing would happen.

Well unfortunately, that much was impossible, and he knew that. If he closed his eyes now, he would once again wake up to a new day, to a new beginning, and it was all going to start there.

When it was going to end he wondered.

Keeping his eyes shut, he had rid himself of all those thoughts and slept, letting the Christmas air keep him comfortably in his own state of rest, letting the cool air damp his cheek... and little did he know, waking up might actually be a bad thing and a good thing after all.

_It_ has always watched from there, unable to move, yet _its _eyes wandered everywhere. The ones he watched varied, from children to women and men and well... this time a large part of them were men, and not just any men.

They were all ambitious ones, setting out for one particular person tonight, and only one was going to end up winning, only one was going to receive its blessing tonight.

"Damn... what are you all doing here? Don't tell me you all received that message from Tetsu-"

"For your information, Aominecchi, we did, and you couldn't do anything about it." This seemed to hit Aomine Daiki hard, and Kise Ryouta felt a sense of triumph, once again happily looking at the message he had received hours ago... he was just a bit... just a tad bit disappointed that he wasn't the only one though.

"Ah, but Kurochin... He's sort of late, isn't he? He told us to meet at this time and place... if he doesn't choose me, isn't coming here like a waste?" Murasakibara said lazily... as expected of him, he didn't show any sign of feeling the feeling of anticipation and uncertainty like the others did... and that was a good thing this time.

"Now now Atsushi, you can't really blame him, after all... He is to choose between all of us, is that not a hard choice as it is?" Himuro Tatsuya said in defense of Kuroko, whom he had taken quite a liking to. There was this hint of competition and confidence in his voice... which pissed them off for some reason, as if he were declaring that he had already won from the start, that wasn't the case though... but was that what really mattered? From the looks of it, this wasn't received well.

"Iyaaa, I'm surprised all of you didn't wimp out... After all, it's Tet-chan we're talking about, he may be really cute but he's kinda indecisive at times... there is a big chance that all of us don't get picked ya' know..."

This didn't make them feel any better, and Kazunari Takao realized this too late, his companion in arriving there, Midorima Shintarou, shot him a look that told him to shut up, and so he did, that was probably for the best.

"Well then... if in case that ever happens... then we just have to make the choice for him."

No one could deny that what Akashi Seijuro said was right in its own way, they didn't wait for the decision to be made, they were supposed to make the decisions themselves. But then again, that meant going against Kuroko Tetsuya's will, if they were to cross that line of trust, then it might be all over in an instant.

It was however, a risk worth taking.

By now the tree, having its own ears, didn't know if it was even noteworthy of being called legendary, for this was the first time that he had seen anything like this happen. He had never heard this name, yet it resounded through the streets as if it had just accomplished a feat almost impossible to achieve, it seemed to go beyond miracles.

_Just what kind of person was this **Kuroko Tetsuya**?_

"Sorry to keep you waiting everyone... Have you all been waiting long?"

He was just like any person, imperfect, flawed, yet good in his own way. He was just one of those people in the world, but as they say, a single person could change the world.

Who exactly would end up winning this battle that could change the fate of their own world, their own isolated world filled with the struggles of love?

That it would have to see, for if by chance, it really was something that you would only see once every ten years, or perhaps once every hundred years.

_The whole town seemed to be silent that night, witnessing the scene unfolding just in front of it, even time seemed to have stopped to witness the whole of it, every second of it._

_All eyes wanted to see, who was going to go home with victory and the sought-out dear person in his heart's grasp... and who comes home defeated and empty-handed._

"I'm sorry for the long wait and all the fuss I've caused everyone, I hope no one will harbour hard feelings towards whom I would choose."

The slight pause seemed to take forever, it was as if time itself slowed down for their sake, and the deep breath Kuroko Tetsuya took seemed to be equivalent to all those they had breathed out in the past, it all led to this fateful night, it all seemed to be set out that way.

"I choose..."

* * *

**I make it sound like our phantom sixth man is a legend lol. xD**

**And so... that was the (unexpectedly long) prologue for the TakaKuro arc!**

**Sorry for that crappy cliffhanger, the idea was a complete mess in my mind. I have modified this a lot of times now- and rewritten it, it always seems to come out like this, therefore resulting to the delayed update, and for that I have to apologize... I can't seem to be satisfied with it. I know a lot of people anticipated this, and I'm sorry if I (in case) disappointed you and failed to meet your expectations.**

**For the rest of my stories well (ongoing or not yet published, it doesn't matter)... it's vacation so I'll probably be able to update more often... That is, if I don't get writer's block and get enough inspiration for it to last...**

**I'll try to make up for it next chapter, once again, thank you for reading this and good day (or night)! Till the next update :) ~**

**(Did I just sound like an apologetic mushroom? :) Have you all heard Sakurai-kun and Murasakibara-kun's character songs? They all sounded good to me, and well... let's just say the Murasakibara ones sounded too Murasakibara like.)**

**-BerryBliss**


	6. Chapter 5: Once

***sneak sneak* Hi, I guess?**

**I'm very sorry for the late update – and the disappointing answer to that "I choose..." thing! *sniff sniff* This is honestly pretty much a filler chapter, though to make up for it, I did put in a bonus omake... but still, I am very sorry! I know a lot of people were anticipating Takao and Kuroko's date but I honestly can't seem to write that just yet – so I did this. ;-; I apologize ;-; I need some inspiration, ugggh... I didn't want to force it, after all, I don't want to give you guys a boring and messed-up update (not sure if this is boring though, only you readers can judge that...)**

**Thank you for the reviewers, really – they mean a LOT, they keep me going ^_^ : ben4kevin, TricksToTricks, jessyjasmine7 (Your username never pops out of the right format, so I just removed the dots ^_^) and maybe143, I'm sorry I didn't reply... I was supposed to (I was obligated to!) and yet... I'm afraid all of my responses would end up the same... -_- Sorry, I am just that boring of a person. Thank you anyway and do know that your reviews are really appreciated by this beginner here~**

**Well then, enjoy... :3**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya woke to the sight of presents an hour and five minutes ago, and still he was buried in them, of course, they wouldn't disappear just like that, those memories wouldn't disappear just like that, for they were already done. Actions that couldn't be turned back to.

Still, he couldn't forget yesterday night, for about now, his words were probably buried in the presence of fresh snow, in Christmas cheers and memories.

_"... I choose whoever manages to impress Nigou, who coincidentally followed me tonight- It seems to be the only fair way... See? Nigou thinks so too." He had said at that time hearing Nigou's bark in agreement._

He didn't know how he even managed that answer, at that time he seemed to be digging his own grave, after all, he had failed to notice that Akashi Seijuro **_despised_** disobedient dogs- and apparently, he considered Nigou one of those disobedient ones, though Kuroko suspected he was just being spiteful on the irony of how the dog that looked like the one he had feelings for was denying him of the privilege to get to experience those very feelings.

_And apparently... the one who managed to impress Nigou was..._

"Tet-chan, when's our promised date together?" The merry tone cheerily urged through the other side of the phone, and Kuroko felt his ear ache from the sound and from the length of time he had spent talking with Kazunari Takao, who seemed to go on and on and on- and that was an hour ago. He didn't know if it was a coincidence that Takao thought of calling him five minutes from the exact moment he woke up, and he knew by now that fate was playing its prank on all of them.

"I can't guarantee that Takao-kun... After all, Akashi-kun and the others have been more persistent lately... Though I can promise that we'll be safe by Christmas vacation."

"Oh come on, Tet-chan, you're sooo no fun. Fine, if you say so... I'll call back again tomorrow, after all, Christmas vacation officially starts, and by then, I'll have a lot of proposals for our date together!"

That's when he hears a knock on the door and only he's in the house at the moment, so he has no choice but to answer it. It's too risky talking to Takao though, for he fears that if it's them who's at the door, then he fears all the more so for Shutoku's first year point guard.

"Okay, bye Tet-chan~! Oh, and if case you run into Shin-chan before me, give him my greetings!"

He merely obliged and he was left with nothing but the dial tone once again, realizing the other side had already hung up, he did so too, for he did not see any reason to further make his ears suffer, for he had been switching sides between them for a while now, and they were somehow reddened from the length of time spent talking to Takao, inside and outside.

He hopes he never encounters something like that again, but he knows that it's too much to hope for.

For when he sees the familiar faces on his doorstep, he knows that his life will never be quiet.

* * *

Weekends in the Kuroko household were never this noisy, but that changes when the Generation of Miracles step in, that's a totally different story.

"Kurokocchi, I really missed you!" The blonde charged at him as if it were an everyday habit, and he never really lost his touch in his hugs, it was still there, the warm feeling which always left a large impact on Kuroko for a long time, now if only Kise Ryouta could lessen the force put into it.

Buried in the blonde's embrace, he had a difficulty looking at the other's faces clearer, tiptoeing just for the sake of looking over the former's shoulder.

"Oi, Kise, stop choking Tetsu and hogging him all to yourself, you're not the only one who missed him over the week!" Aomine forcibly dragged Kise away and started giving him a thorough scolding, whilst the blonde's reaction was a mere pout and a comment on how Aomine was being really annoying and behaved today that it was creepy.

And before he knew it, Kuroko found himself chuckling, laughing even.

All eyes were on him and the tension in the atmosphere immediately disappeared, not a sign of the silence earlier was present., and before they knew it, the house which he used to keep all to himself in isolation was now filled with happiness.

Such was the ability of smiles and laughter.

"Silence, fools. Humph, idiots who cannot control their emotions will never find their way in life, follow my example nanodayo."

There were stifles of laughter which followed, and they started teasing the said green-haired boy for being "too stiff" and that he should "be honest with himself", all which he took quite to heart, a bit too much that his high pride was insulted.

In the end, after everything that's happened, things would end with a smile, and that's what Kuroko liked about the Generation of Miracles.

Now if only he could forgive himself for his earlier fault... then maybe everything would be alright, everyone would be happy, no one would end up broken or sad, and that's how he wants it, he bets that everyone wants that.

"Ne, Kurochin... your dog is kinda looking at Akachin with a scared expression... is he okay~?"

The laughter all stopped and now the attention was all focused on the said dog who resembled their dear phantom to the point that you couldn't help but love him and how he was blessed with the loving eyes like his.

However, they couldn't appreciate that at the moment when they swore the redhead of the bunch, Akashi Seijuro just _hissed _a hiss of hatred at the said beloved dog.

"My my, if it isn't Tetsuya's spitting image... sadly, not like you all say, Tetsuya and Tetsuya Nigou are nothing alike if you ask me... Let me tell the differences apart," Akashi smirked, and he was laughing in triumph inside- they all knew what expression their previous captain wore whether he felt that exact feeling- and it creeped them out to a great extent.

The said emperor picked the said husky up and heterochromatic eyes were locked on blue ones, and a small whimper was heard from the dog which was trying hard to struggle out of Akashi's grasp, but it was just too tight to slip away. Kuroko on the other hand, shared the same thoughts as the others, and he was really worried for his dog, he definitely didn't want fried Tetsuya Nigou hotdog for breakfast, and he had to find a way to somehow get them all out from this situation.

"For the meantime... why don't you all head inside? It's rude of me not to show simple courtesy... After all, all of you are guests..."

Hearing this, they all started removing their shoes, and thankfully, much to their relief, Akashi had let go of the dog and the look on his eyes softened.

Too bad those eyes were glinting with lust of desire, and Kuroko was well aware that they were locked at him and only him.

Fried Tetsuya Nigou hotdog aside, he didn't know whether he would survive whole hours with this bunch, he's afraid he might melt.

He's afraid he might break down.

But then he decides to get a grip of himself, and that he shouldn't waver, if in case he didn't, then everything he had done would be put to waste. That he doesn't want to lose to anyone, not even to the Generation of Miracles, his closest of friends along with the Seirin team and everyone precious to him.

Then there's that question again, were they really friends? It couldn't be more than that... could it?

If it was, and that would mean the crumbling of their bonds once again, then he would rather they'd stay as friends, for that's all he wants...

But then again, that was his side of things.

He did not doubt their bonds, they were indeed strong. But what Kuroko Tetsuya has yet to realize...

Is that love is really that strong to break even the strongest of bonds, the rest have already realized that a long time ago, it's only a matter of time before he realizes that.

The clock is ticking, and it won't stop even if he wants to, he can't prevent anything that he doesn't know would even happen, for they happen when you least expect them to.

* * *

It's weird, how his room felt even snugglier with them around, it was hard to even move, not to mention two certain people were enough close to him as it was that he couldn't even move an inch.

How sad it was to be a shadow.

"Oh, Tetsuya, that's strange of you, you really didn't open the presents we gave you yesterday night? Too bad, I was anticipating whether you'd like it or not, if in case you don't, I could buy you an even grander one. That is, if you desire so."

"No, it's okay Akashi-kun, the thought is what counts, and the fact that you even gave me a present is sort of shocking... How should I say this... I don't know how to thank all of you for everything you've done for me... not just Akashi-kun, everyone, the Seirin team too and everyone who's been by my side..."

It was shocking enough to hear Kuroko being so open with his thoughts (and that was a first), it was even more shocking to see themselves be forgiven this easily. Even now, they themselves were aware of how despicable they've been, how they've been hella good friends- more like walk-outers.

"Ne, Kurochin, whose present do you want to open first?"

He of course did not thank Murasakibara Atsushi for this terribly hard and deadly question, it was like asking that one would protect you and the others would kill you kind of thing.

Thankfully, his saviour came in the form of the present of the Seirin team which he had received back then at that meeting in Maji Burger, and with some reluctance, they all gave in and agreed to Kuroko's suggestion, thankfully this also prevented a bickering session to start again.

He got a hold of the said present, a plain white box sealed with a red and black ribbon, and well, you get the point, it looked very Seirin-like at first glance.

He tugged on the ribbon slightly and it's when Murasakibara asks what could be inside and Kuroko merely answers that the Seirin team can be quite unpredictable at times, and that he didn't know what sort of thing could be in there.

And that's when Aomine suggests it might a bomb, only to be elegantly stopped by Kuroko to spout out any more nonsense.

And so he opens it, only to smile with what was inside. There were pictures everywhere, or specifically...

A photo album, records of the past year.

And before he knew it, he found himself feeling nostalgic and sentimental. It was a bad habit of his- and then followed this urge of longing whereas he would think about how it would be like if he did this with the Generation of Miracles.

That however, was left unsaid.

There were notes from each of the Seirin members too, which although it wasn't safe to read them in front of the Generation of Miracles, he did so anyway. There were several mentions on how they hope he gets over the love problems and choosing between his harem, along with Kagami mentioning how he shouldn't be left out from the competition.

_Honestly, Kagami-kun sure is too competitive for his own good..._

Now the Generation of Miracles did not intend to let that slip.

"Mou, Kurokocchi, here you are being close with your current team... Why do I get this feeling that I'm being really ignored?" Kise pouted, and Kuroko merely shook his head in denial, saying that wasn't the case. Still though, maybe he was finding it hard to find time for everyone around him, in fact, he's afraid he might lose his sense of time in his own world of happiness.

Which in his record, didn't usually last long.

"Tse, so much for Bakagami, the next time I'll be facing him he'll be pulverized to a pancake!"

And did I mention in times like these, basketball idiots who just couldn't cool their heads down of competition were easily ignored?

Kuroko put the photo album and the notes aside, then looking around at the other presents, being even more nervous seeing all the hopeful sets of eyes locked at him, watching his every move.

And no, this time he could not go to Tetsuya Nigou for guidance. Said dog was merely whimpering in the corner watching the events unfold, he must have developed some trauma from Akashi or something.

He merely went with Momoi's first, for he figured that his former teammates wouldn't mind, after all, she was their former manager... not to mention she was pretty much the only girl in the bunch of gift senders aside from Riko... and that meant something right?

It looked very Momoi like, with the pink polka dots box sealed with a sky blue ribbon (And no in case you're wondering, it's Kuroko's shade of blue), it looked as if she were sealing her relationship to Kuroko. Obvious enough at first sight, but now it was about time they'd let that slip... for now, at least.

Kuroko basically glowed seeing the gift, yes you got that right, glowed with this bright happy aura.

Basketball shoes, colours matching his hair and the edgings were coloured red and black, along with a slight mix of dark blue embedded on it.

"Satsuki... you evil plotting witch..." Aomine muttered under his breath, which made all attention go to him.

"Minechin... I'll tell you on to Momochin... she'll be really mad..."

"You lack delicacy nanodayo."

"Hearing that from someone like you is invalid, like you have the slightest shred of delicacy in that horoscope-addicted body of yours."

"What was that?!"

"Stop this foolishness," Akashi reprimanded, "You're bothering Tetsuya."

They came to realization noticing it was indeed true, and then came the sincere apologies, for the fact that Kuroko was bothered made them feel both guilty and bothered... Kuroko's problem was their problem.

"So, Daiki, what is this about Momoi being a..."

"Oh, well I guess there's no problem, it's just those shoes are what she bought for me too." Aomine smirked, and deep inside he was actually frickin' happy this happened, it was as if Momoi Satsuki was supporting their relationship, even though that really wasn't the case.

**What Akashi wanted to say:** _"Please, I could buy Tetsuya a million pairs of that, and besides, don't get cocky merely by the fact that Momoi Satsuki bought you the same pair of basketball shoes. You and Momoi shall receive a thorough scolding later. So just bow down before me and accept the fact that Tetsuya is mine."_

_After considering Kuroko's feelings..._

**What he said:**

"Heh, I see... that is quite thoughtful of Momoi-san isn't it... really, I'm terribly happy for you that you're going to die in my hands tonight..."

"Well, that escalated quickly..." Murasakibara comments in the background.

"Now now Akashi-kun, it isn't Aomine-kun's fault that Momoi-san bought the same basketball shoes for me..." Kuroko says in Aomine's defense, and Aomine utterly feels in his debt, and Kuroko seems to see imaginary tears sliding down his ex-light's face for the sake of gratitude. He mouths the words "Your welcome" and returns his attention to the new basketball shoes, which he so terribly liked, and somehow regrettedly put aside for the sake of everyone's safety – courtesy to the wrath of Akashi Seijuro – also doing the same thing to Takao and HImuro's presents, which he stealthily  
slipped under the bed's shelter.

"... All our presents are for Kurokocchi and only Kurokocchi right? It doesn't really matter on who's first but the feelings in it... right?"

Then they realized that it was happening again, that they were being quite insensible and blind towards their recent actions, they had fallen into the trap of emotions once again, and they couldn't forgive themselves for being deceived that easily.

"... Yeah, Kise's right, we've been too rash." Aomine sighs, and he feels this wave of guilt again, which Kuroko effortlessly tries to brush off in the midst of silence, the tension in the atmosphere is back.

"And for that, Tetsuya, I personally would like to apologize."

Kuroko is slightly shocked for Akashi to actually apologize, it wasn't really out of character but for Akashi to apologize in front of a lot of people... that was one of the more impossible feats he had witnessed, he was pretty much acting like how he had witnessed Aomine and Kagami in the zone.

"Though, with that said, we all haven't necessarily gave up on you yet, so don't take it easy."

Forget forgiveness, this was going to be one endless war, and the flames burnt in it continue to burn with life, warmth and pain sending sparks to the air.

Kuroko is however thankful that that's over and he could peacefully open the presents with ease – unless there was a bomb, but still, he didn't want his imagination to get the good out of him and run wild.

"Ara, why's Midochin looking so impatient in the corner, huuuuh?" Murasakibara pointed out of nowhere, ever so sarcastically, mind you.

At this, the greenette could only wince and be all tsundere, like this: "I-I am not impatient nanodayo, I am merely waiting for Kuroko to open my- I mean, ugh..."

And with that, his present was next and his tsundereness was totally satisfied, needless to say. Those eyes covered by the green locks of hair adorning his intelligent head (or wait, maybe brain) were glinting with not so skilfully hidden pleasure.

"Anyway, just hurry and open it... Don't expect that much though."

Now Kuroko was relieved that Midorima was starting to become honest with his emotions, even if just for a bit.

He did open the gift though, and he was glad he wasn't expectant of anything great – for the fact that it was something of great importance to him made it all the more rewarding. He had to thank Midorima for considering his taste in light novels, for that was at least one thing they both agreed on.

"Well, I had no idea you would like it that much, do not see this as something I did to win you over though, consider it as a gift of gratitude... from me... and take this as well." He adds in, holding out a teddy bear with a green ribbon tied to its neck. "It's your lucky item for today, I just got it this morning, your lucky item is green... don't misunderstand though..."

They all figured that even for one person, there were too much excuses, Kuroko did appreciate Midorima's dedication and consideration concerning the matter of giving him a gift, and a simple thank you naturally came out of him, resulting to a flurry of emotions within Midorima which just stirred up all of a sudden, and they all saw this hint of red for a second on his cheeks.

"Thank you, Midorima-kun."

That was the final blow to make Midorima overheat, and they doubted he would say anything for a long while after that.

After much debate (and persistence from Kise's part), they decided to go with the blonde's present first, they pretty much had no protests for that.

Kise's gift was encased in a gold sparkly box sealed with an equally sparkly ribbon, basically almost everything about it was sparkly, much like the aura Kise emanated with his dashing smiles- sparkly sparkly.

"Hurry up and open it, Kurokocchi!"

Well, the basic idea seemed very Kise-like, you get the point.

Kuroko doesn't know what to make of it – for even in the present was Kise's high self-esteem about his own very being, roses coloured red – along with what seemed to be the main attraction of the contents all along... a plushie of himself, handmade, it didn't match Kise at all though... it looked like a mellowed version of him, it didn't do him any justice.

"Kurokocchi, if you ever miss me just squeeze this plushie to death and I'll hear your call anywhere!"

"...If you say so Kise-kun, thank you for the wonderful gift" – more like everything was wonderful in Kuroko's eyes, for his gratitude he couldn't seem to express carefully – "I have to say though, I like this version of you better." was the unexpected comment, and Kise starts to get jealous of his own gift.

"Eh? Why is it Kurokocchi? You do know that that plushie is based on me right? You do know that I made that for you to like it less than me right?" Kise whimpers, having small crocodile tears gathering in the corners of his eyes – but as usual, his efforts were ignored. _This guy's a dense one._

"Well... first of all, it looks more polite, and it's quiet." Kuroko points out.

"WHAT?! Of course it is, Kurokocchi! It's a stuffed... me, with all of my emotions in it."

"Gotta admit though, what Tetsu said was true, I like this small one better. We all do, right people?"

There were nods in agreement, all in favour of the statement, and it slightly surprises them that this is one of those rare situations where they all agree with each other. Meanwhile, Kise starts to feel the true pain of "betrayal". _You'll all pay for this, _he grumbled to himself. _Of course Kurokocchi's an exception!_

The same sequence followed, the same merry laughter and teaseful jokes, as if those presents were the giver's weakness, such as how Murasakibara's was, being a collection of certificates for free lunch at Maji Burger – which of course included vanilla shakes – and he was teased for only thinking about food, for he had attained these by conquering a food challenge.

On the other hand, Aomine's was basically this collector's item, a limited figurine he got after finding out about one of Kuroko's favourite series, Shiroe no Soccer, and some magazines which were supposed to be about the series... or so he thought, for he had accidentally put in some ecchi magazines mixing up with them. Frantically, he snatched them away and saved the figurine from destruction swiftly, saying he didn't know about this.

_"I'll get my revenge on Christmas, you'll see, Dai-chan. Taste the wrath of the one and only Momoi Satsuki~!"_

_Darn it, Satsuki, you got me again! _He curses to himself, remembering she appeared out of nowhere visiting his house without notice that day, and once again, he had made a fool out of himself. It hurt the most when Kuroko noted how Aomine could be rather careless sometimes. That didn't matter though, for he had achieved his goal... making his (ex)-shadow happy through his own hobby, just like they used to do.

"I really don't know how to thank you to everyone... For making this Christmas one of the best in my whole life..."

This thank you made an even bigger impact on their hearts when they saw the smile on his face – something they hadn't seen for a while, at least when they were around, and they were glad that the past didn't affect anything happening at the present, for unmistakably, the guilt was still there, though now slightly fading away.

"Don't mind it, Kurokocchi! All that matters is we're all happy!"

"Kuroko, you have been quite selfless for a while now, you've done a lot for us equally, isn't it about time you let go of that which is weighing down on your shoulders?"

_The past, their past, their grief, their anxiety, their mistakes, their faults, their lives._

"Yeah, we're right by your side whenever you need us!"

"Well, I don't know about the others but I think Kurochin's best when he's suf- I mean, smiling~"

"Now, enough of this... It is finally my turn, yes?"

They could sense the anticipation in Akashi's voice, who must have felt rather impatient from the long wait – and perhaps even confident of whatever he was about to give – or what he had in mind. They were too naïve to think it was all over, that they would be all smiling in the end, for they had completely forgotten that Akashi Seijuro had yet to give his present – his emotions.

Kuroko is slightly nervous, and unknown to himself, he felt his fingers trembling as he fetched Akashi's present, which dropped from his hand's grip. He is about to reach for it when Akashi's hand comes in contact to his, fetching the small gift without any hesitation. Still though, Kuroko doesn't know what to expect, for the gift doesn't even surpass the size of his palm.

"Would you mind if I'd open it for you Tetsuya?"

_Of course he would, _they all mentally argue, though their life depended on how well they could keep quiet about it. They have their doubts, for Akashi was a strategist, no matter where he was or who he was, may it be the former basketball club captain back in Teikou or the man falling more and more for Kuroko Tetsuya as they speak... he always had a plan in mind, and it never ended without someone suffering because of it.

"It would be more interesting for all of us that way."

Akashi had been quite far away from Kuroko a while ago, being on the complete opposite side of the circle they had formed, but now he seemed to be the only one Kuroko saw close to him – and he was sure that was how Akashi wanted it.

_Yes, Tetsuya, that's the way..._

Akashi no longer waits to open it, which turned out to be a tiny canister containing whatever was inside it, Akashi always had this queer taste in giving presents, and they made sure to remember that from now on.

"...A ring? Come on, Akashi, even for you, that's kinda rip-offish from Himuro's idea-"

"And you have a problem with that? Anyone who has a problem, speak out now." was what had cut in, and there was only silence. Nothing could go wrong now right? After all, Akashi had already opened it for him, he was perfectly capable of continuing this...

"Akashi-kun, may I? I can handle this from now-"

He is unable to reach the ring, for Akashi makes it drift farther and farther away from Kuroko's reach, as if he were trying to show something through this action.

_The ring is unreachable, Akashi-kun knows something I don't again... something he doesn't want me to know._

"No Tetsuya, that's something I cannot allow you to do..." His lips shape into a smirk, and he touches Kuroko's fingers, playing through them and holding the ring in his other hand. "Allow me to show you what it means... to be someone who catches Akashi Seijuro's attention."

Kuroko knew Akashi had always succeeded in surprising him – but the expression in his face right now was one of what seemed like desire, lust, no such gentleness, only seeing what was in front of him, it almost seemed predatory. To be honest he was scared – not for himself, but instead he feared for Akashi.

"Akashi...-kun?"

He is further shocked when he sees Himuro's ring being removed by Akashi from his finger as slowly as possible, and every time the ring was closer to the edge of his finger, he feels something he couldn't put into words – as if his very memories with Himuro were starting to get farther and farther away, he didn't know why but... it was painful.

"Akashi-kun, st-"

"What was that, Tetsuya?" Akashi asks, and Kuroko could do nothing but shake his head, saying to himself that this wasn't the Akashi Seijuro he liked, he didn't fear this side of him – for he had been prepared to accept Akashi's true side from the start, instead, he wanted to save Akashi from it.

Or the Akashi he knew might actually disappear just like it once did – or at least, had been buried too deeply to be even recovered without a miracle happening.

Oi, Akashi, you're going too far!"

"That's right, Akashi, even i agree your actions are insensible and inconsiderate nanodayo, this is rather unlike you – to not be able to notice the sadness in Kuroko's eyes right now."

Akashi swore that he felt a side of him awaken the moment Midorima said those words to him, as if he had come to a sudden realization at what he was doing, being driven by desire, and he was starting to think – that maybe he didn't understand anything from the start at all, his own emotions too. It didn't matter whether he was meant to be a leader, it didn't matter if Akashi Seijuro was supposed to be all-knowing – this just wasn't it.

"No one wanted this, Akashicchi."

The ring is dropped to the floor, merely lying there soundless on the mat. The red stone at the center – a genuine ruby shined faintly, reflecting what seemed to be the slight fragment of hopeful light in the room, the light which made Akashi Seijuro open his eyes to the very own red of his own.

"Akachin... this is unlike you, the Akachin we all know is more dignified than that, or wait, did I misunderstand from the start? Did we all live to fear a person whose morale is even lower than we thought so?"

No matter what self he was now, Akashi Seijuro did not tolerate  
underestimation, but this just wasn't that – maybe it was the truth.

"...And what exactly is like me? It's not like me to accept defeat and sit quietly in the shadows doing nothing while someone else touches what is mine, _takes away_ what is mine. I didn't ask for this, I didn't ask to be born as who I was, someone who doesn't understand defeat, someone others fear," - _Someone **Tetsuya** fears. - _"I didn't, trust me, and you all don't know that."

"... Akashi-kun... you _idiot_."

There was silence once again, though there were silent praises, for 1) Akashi Seijuro wasn't an idiot, 2) No one insulted him, and 3) This was Kuroko we're talking about, it was rather rare of him to speak his mind, though it was very like him, it was a rare occasion.

"What was that, Tetsuya? I'm the idiot now?"

"...Akashi-kun, you should have just said that from the beginning, keeping it all in isn't good. It's no one's fault, and admittedly – we all have had our own mistakes... and on behalf of everyone, I apologize for that."

"Tetsuya-" he is silenced when a finger is put to his lips, well, if you asked Akashi, this wasn't the time to be thinking about how Kuroko was being a bit more aggressive today.

"Gomen, Akachin... I shouldn't have said that..."

"Yeah, we're sorry about that, we'll pay you back by bowing a lot to you later..."

"We wouldn't want Kurokocchi to be the only one apologizing, do we? That's hardly gentlemanly..."

"After seeing that display, I don't see how we wouldn't apologize... well, I'm merely doing this since everyone's doing it, I didn't do anything from the start, these idiots did."

The apologies honestly make Akashi slightly relieved, maybe creeped out too, for if you saw life through what he saw, most apologies were insincere, they would only apologize for the sake of being forgiven – the people around him, in such a way that they didn't want to get punished or driven to the ends of despair – well, they all did, but this was different, somehow.

"No one's perfect, Akashi-kun, we all live as who we are, and we're all blinded by desire, we get confused, even you do, isn't that so?"

Such true words was starting to make him realize that he had been wrong about a lot of things all along, even though he seemed to be in the right here... or that's what he thought, he still couldn't get used to being the one at fault.

"... Tetsuya, how many times do all of you have to make me apologize? Honestly, making me, the emperor – the higher one apologize is quite a feat... something only all of you could do, but seriously Tetsuya, how much more times do I have to do it?"

"Once is enough, Akashi-kun, once is enough."

* * *

The Generation of Miracles had left some time ago, for Akashi said it was best not to "further trouble" Kuroko with their rather noisy presence (he was quite rebellious to his own idea though), and so they could do nothing but obey, out of their own will too, for they knew the bluenette was slightly tired off from dealing with them.

Time flied fastly and it was now 4 in the afternoon, and well – he had nothing to do (so much for his eventful life), so his only option was to reply to Himuro who had texted him not too long a while ago, asking whether or not he liked the present, and Kuroko was starting to feel guilty that he hadn't replied earlier, so he apologized to Himuro, saying he couldn't reply due to pressing circumstances, and he also hadn't opened the present yet, good grief, this was (pretty much) his fault in the first place, he should considered Himuro's feelings more.

**_Don't worry, Kuroko-kun, it's fine. Perchance, did the Generation of Miracles drop by your house or hang out with you? Since well, from how you sounded, you seemed busy... like that time. _:-)**

Kuroko couldn't help but slightly feel flushed from remembering back to those times he spent with Himuro back at the ferris wheel, back at the amusement park too, those unexplainable feelings he had felt back then – and the time Akashi tried to remove his ring too. _No, I had already forgiven Akashi-kun, I shouldn't delve into it any longer._

Still though, he couldn't help but feel regret all the same – for there was a moment that Akashi was... hurt(?), though he was unsure, he had a feeling that he must have been hiding a hint of sadness within that relieved expression, similar to that of the regret he felt now.

The regret that of hurting people without you knowing it, and that even if it seemed that everything was fine, you would eventually find regret caused by your very actions yourself.

**_Ne, Himuro-kun, what would you do if... you see a person dear to you being sort of... sad because of your actions?_**

It doesn't take long for a reply – for Kuroko could somehow sense that Himuro had been awaiting his reply with anticipation too – just like he did.

It was a rather short one, but rather meaningful – it meant a lot to Kuroko, however hard it may be to do it.

**_Just be yourself – be the one we cherish. Be the Kuroko-kun we all know, the one we all hold dear._**

He would do that, for their sake, for his own too. He doesn't know how, but he knows there's a way.

After all, he is Kuroko Tetsuya – and nothing could change that.

* * *

Takao Kazunari was a quick thinker, a patient one too – but that just made it all the more challenging. He had trouble thinking about the dos and don'ts in a date – he even went through all the trouble to text Midorima Shintarou and ask if he had any dating guides or shoujo manga... he was a joker no matter how you look at it – and he was proud of that... Midorima Shintarou wasn't amused. Guess what his reply was.

**_Idiot, go ask a girl nanodayo. I do not have time for such foolishness._**

_And yet you have time for Tecchan? _was what first came into Takao's mind soon after he got that reply, and he was starting to get suspicious on how Midorima didn't change his number if he hated him that much – or block his number even. One word: _Tsundere._

He had listed down the ideas and well, he had made so many drafts his trash can was basically full - overflowing with paper, courtesy of his basketball skills that none of them missed, there was this moment when he so felt like Midorima he got some fake glasses and started acting like Midorima – quite fun if you asked him.

It kept him thinking that this was the first time he was doing this – and he had quite some confidence that he was doing okay at this – better than how others would fare for the first time if you asked him. _Shin-chan would probably panic and try to keep his calm, haha, too bad!_

It didn't really help when he texted Kuroko a while ago asking if there was anywhere he wanted to go or anything he wanted to get (which was within his reach and allowance) – and well, the simple reply was that he had nothing in mind and that it was left for Takao to decide.

_This guy is one big fun puzzle... full of enigmatic mysteries and rainbow coloured bodyguards around him... _(I see what you did there, Takao.)

"But then again, that makes it all the more fun!"

_Just wait, Tecchan, we're going to have a loooot of fun tomorrow, even if they come and try to interrupt us, I'll make sure you're gonna end up tsundere over me like Shin-chan is!_

_No wait... I don't want Tecchan as a tsundere!_

**_Situation: The confession_**

**_"I-It's not like I like you or anything, Takao-kun, this is simply out of courtesy... I wouldn't want to be rude to you."_**

That night, the whole neighbourhood could hear Takao Kazunari's protesting screams – making out the words "NO!", "Cute", and "Scary" – and they were starting to think about what was scarier than horror movies.

* * *

Omake: Midorima's Sneezing Dilemma

Midorima Shintarou was a sensible person – that's what he thought with pride, and he would always be careful in proving as a good sample. No matter what.

And this time, he was faced with this very tempting urge to just let it all out and sneeze – for he's alone, and no one would mind if he did with proper manner.

And so he did.

**Once.**

**Twice.**

**Thrice.**

It just wouldn't **_stop_**.

_Damn it, is someone talking about me again? **Achoo-!**_

* * *

**I'm going to be slightly demanding by asking all of you for your ideas on where Takao's date should take place – since well, I have my ideas but I might run out, after all Takao's just the second guy – and my imagination is totally limited. If anyone is willing to help... ^_^ Then, please review~!**

**KnB s3 should just come soon! I WANT TO SEE KAIJO v.s. SEIRIN! UGGGH... though we have to see Haizaki along the way.**

**I've been marathoning a lot of anime recently, and only now did I realize Black Butler's almighty yaoi (Yes, only now did I watch that famous Black Butler – I was uninterested at first... I know, how dare me). Ciel x Sebastian for the win, go home Claude. You're drunk!**

**I think this is messed up but for those who have watched Little Busters s1 and s2... I actually shipped Riki x Kyousuke *gasp* I am so despicable, I cried though. FEELS.**

**Bye bye for now! I hope I can bring the next update as soon as I can... Well then, good day (or night?)**

**-BerryBliss**


End file.
